Anonymous Attraction
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala...again! This is the followup story to Wayward Desire. Anakin is determined to set his Master up with someone, he's just not sure how to go about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous Attraction**

A sequel/follow-up story to "Wayward Desire."

By Ticklesivory

AN: If you haven't read "Wayward Desire" I encourage you to. It's not vital to have done so in order to understand this story, but there will be several references made to its plot and certain things will be better understood if you do go ahead and read it.

Thank you for your attention. Now, please sit back and enjoy the show. : )

* * *

**Chapter One**

The bright yellow sphere propelled its way through the darkness of training room seven on the second level of the Jedi Temple. A blue lightsaber moved back and forth in rapid succession preparing and taking aim at the projectile. Scattered about the room were other shafts of light in different colors, all humming and harmonizing with the approaching laserball.

The laser chorus was suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched chirp that all the padawans in the room recognized. Its abrupt sound interfered with the concentration of the young Jedi aiming at the ball of yellow light and his blue 'saber arced through empty space.

"That's a miss, Skywalker!" A voice from the far end of the training room called out excitedly.

With a slightly aggravated wave of the young man's hand, the lighting in the training hall immediately powered on. Anakin Skywalker unhooked his comlink from his belt and glared at it.

"Yes Master?" He spoke into the transmitter, trying to sound as patient as he could.

"Anakin. I thought you were going to clean up our quarters today. It's a mess. There are engine parts everywhere."

"I am, Master." The padawan breathed deeply to suppress his frustration.

"Today, Anakin." The voice on the comlink insisted.

"Today, Master. I'll be there in ten minutes."

The sixteen-year-old Jedi Padawan replaced his comlink and powered down his lightsaber.

"Sorry guys," he said turning to his friends. "It looks like I've gotta run."

Another padawan, the same age as Anakin but not nearly as tall approached, handing him the now inactive laser ball. "With all respect, Anakin, Master Obi-Wan needs a hobby."

Anakin chuckled in agreement. It seemed that every time he had an opportunity to hang out with his friends, Master Obi-Wan inevitably interrupted him for one thing or another.

"Geez, Ani." A young Twi'Lek female padawan said, approaching him from behind. "What was it last time? Finishing your astronavigation paper?"

"Which wasn't due for another three days." A tall Bothan male noted.

"Have we ever been able to complete a game?" Padawan Trell, a human male and one of Anakin's closest friends asked.

"You know my Master." Anakin replied with a grin. "Business before pleasure."

"Well, maybe a little pleasure would do him some good." Joked the Twi'Lek named Dimi.

Anakin smiled at the thought of his Master partaking in anything pleasurable, other than his constant reading of antique books whose titles Anakin couldn't even interpret.

"Yeah Ani." Chuckled Padawan Trell. "Sounds like you need to get your Master laid."

The young Jedi padawan's head shot up. "What did you say?"

Trell swallowed and looked at his friend closely. "He needs to get laid?"

A broad smile slowly crept across Anakin's face. "That gives me an idea! Thanks Trell."

His friend looked slightly confused as Anakin good-naturedly slapped him on the back and hurried from the training room.

When Anakin arrived at his quarters, Obi-Wan was sitting in his favorite chair by the window, the black-framed reading glasses that he always wore having slid down his nose, one hand absentmindedly stroking through his auburn beard, while another held onto a heavy book. Probably, some type of ancient Jedi philosophy that would put him to sleep if he could even get past the first page, the young man thought.

Anyone unfamiliar with his Obi-Wan would have thought him to be too absorbed in his reading to realize that someone had even entered the room. His Master hadn't looked up or moved a muscle. But Anakin knew better. There was no sneaking in past curfew with Obi-Wan. He knew this from experience.

"I'm here Master." Anakin announced as he hung his robe on the hook by their door.

"It's been twelve minutes." Obi-Wan pointed out without bothering to look up from his text.

Anakin kept his eyes on the wall over Obi-Wan's head. He had also learned through experience that his Master could tell whenever he rolled his eyes in exasperation. Obi-Wan seemed to have a sixth sense about it.

"Sorry Master." He replied instead.

Anakin took a quick glance about their common room, noting that there were only a couple of parts lying on one of the side tables. Not a mess at all compared to when he had reassembled his entire speederbike on the common room rug. And Obi-Wan hadn't complained at all about that.

This thought reaffirmed his plan and Anakin walked over to the sofa next to his Master and sat down.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, still not looking up.

Anakin formulated his thoughts carefully. He wasn't quite sure how toapproach this subject.

"Master, do you ever think about women?"

Obi-Wan's eyes shot up and he removed his spectacles, closing the book he held in his hand. "Haven't we had this discussion before?" He peered at his student, one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"That's not what I mean." Anakin hurriedly explained. There was no way in the galaxy he was going to sit through another one of his Master's dissertations about the mating rituals of the bantha.

"Don't you ever want to go out and have fun?"

"Your idea of fun and mine are not the same, padawan." His Master commented dryly as he stood and placed the heavy volume back on the shelf behind him.

"Come on." The younger Jedi urged. "Surely there is some pretty Jedi Master you can spend some time with. What about Master Secura?"

"Not interested." Obi-Wan answered quickly as he walked away.

"Okay, then. Uhm. Master Pell?"

"Very funny." Obi-Wan quipped, heading toward the small kitchen to get a drink. Anakin rose and followed him.

"Then who?"

"Cut it out Anakin. You know I don't have the time."

"Ha." Retorted the young apprentice from the doorway. "We've been at the temple for two tenths now. That's plenty of time."

"All right." Obi-Wan drank down a serving of juice. "I don't have the inclination. And besides, I don't date other Jedi. Our schedules would never coincide and we'd never see each other."

That was true, Anakin thought. But there had to be somebody.

"A non Jedi, then. Okay." He smiled brightly and snapped his fingers. "How about a politician?"

"Anakin. You know how I feel about politicians." Obi-Wan retaliated, brushing past his apprentice, grabbing his saber and utility belt off of the table.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't trust them, but besides that. This one's a real looker and you already know her."

Obi-Wan glanced over at his apprentice in confused curiosity.

"Padmé Amidala. She's recently moved into an apartment here on Coruscant."

"Has she?" Obi-Wan replied, not looking the least bit interested.

"She's a senator now, you know." Anakin continued to bait.

Obi-Wan smirked and chuckled quietly. "And I've no doubt will fill the role perfectly." His cynical remark was but a murmur and his apprentice had obviously and thankfully not heard it. The boy had always liked Padmé for some reason, but then Anakin didn't know what the young woman was capable of.

"No thanks, Anakin." He insisted. "Don't you have chores to do?" Obi-Wan reminded his young charge as he donned his robe and moved out the door.

"Yes, Master." Anakin droned disappointedly as he watched his Master leave, but he wasn't about to give up. He simply had to find someone to occupy his Master's time other than him. And soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The young assistant to Senator Amidala moved about their apartment, tidying up and attempting to make the place appear cozy. She took a final look at the trio of holographic photos of Naboo scenery she had hung on the wall, eyeing their symmetry, hoping that they would please Padmé, but the truth was, she doubted they would. Nothing seemed to please her employer nowadays. The senator obviously wasn't happy. Hardly ever did she smile and Dormé knew why. It wasn't a secret; at least not to anyone from Naboo who had witnessed the trial.

Dormé was training to be the queen's bodyguard those seven years ago when the news was first released. It was presumed that the sixteen-year-old queen would be forced to give up the throne, since she had failed to secure a husband as the law demanded, but the stunning truth had been revealed by Padmé herself. She had made a deal with the Trade Federation without the consent or knowledge of Naboo's leaders, essentially performing an act of treason and bringing war to Naboo. The entire Federation occupation had been the young queen's fault.

Along with this revelation, Padmé announced that she did not deserve the throne and would be giving up her reign as queen, effective immediately.

Dormé would never forget the hollow look in Queen Amidala's eyes as she made her public address.

Something else had happened to the young woman to cause such a radical change. It was if her spirit was diminished. She was no longer the vibrant young woman she once was.

Following the queen's announcement, the citizens of Naboo petitioned the ruling body, insisting that Padmé be allowed to maintain the throne. They argued that her bravery in battle and strategy in defeating the Trade Federation, not to mention creating an alliance with the Gungans, outweighed her previous poor judgment, and they wanted her to remain queen. They insisted upon it.

From that point on, Padmé ruled Naboo with a strength and wisdom that had never been seen, and it firmed Dormé's resolve to finish her training in order to serve by her side.

Dormé's training was nearly complete when Padmé was unexpectedly honored by being nominated the youngest senator ever to represent Naboo. Dormé's dedication paid off and when the newly-elected senator moved to Coruscant, she went with her, but not before confiding with the handmaidens staying behind, who had served the queen faithfully for the past eight years.

Sabé had been the one to explain to Dormé what had transpired on Naboo all those years agoand what had withered the young woman's previously pleasant countenance. It wasn't her betrayal of Naboo, the battle she had fought, or the lives that were lost.

It was something else that was lost.

The love for a man she hadn't spoken of since.

And now here they were living on Coruscant where this particular man lived himself.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight.

Dormé finished rearranging the pillows on the couch just as the front doors to their apartment opened and Senator Amidala strolled in, flinging her cloak across the back of the couch before heading into the kitchen. Dormé followed her, retrieving something from inside a decorative box on a table against the wall. She slipped the gold card into a pocket of her gown.

"How was your day, Mi'Lady?"

"Typical." Padmé muttered grimly as she placed a kettle on the radiant burner to boil water for tea.

"Here. Allow me." Dormé offered as Padmé sat down on a stool nearby.

"It has occurred to me," the senator began, "that most representatives here are self-seeking and self-centered beings. Their agendas are designed to merely further their own selfish desires and boost their own bank accounts."

The young senator massaged away the tension in her neck.

Dormé poured two cups of tea and joined Padmé on a matching stool, handing her one of the beverages. She then reached into her pocket and withdrew the gold card.

"Maybe this will brighten your day."

Padmé reached out, the slightest smile appearing on her face. "What's this?"

"Just a little housewarming gift."

Padmé looked down and read the inscription on the gift card aloud.

"One free membership to the Holonet's most popular dating service: Coruscant Connections."

The young woman then looked up at Dormé and frowned. "Tell me you didn't."

Dormé smiled broadly. She had been fully expecting this type of response.

"I did. You've been alone too long Mi'Lady and you need some excitement in your life. It won't hurt you to be happy, you know."

Padmé mulled over her assistant's words. Was it that obvious? Before, on Naboo, she had been too busy to notice she was miserable and lonely, but here on Coruscant, the senatorial meetings were sometimes days apart, and oftentimes there was very little for her to do.

She looked the card over once more. Maybe Dormé was right. Perhaps if she dated, she could find the happiness she had once had all those years ago.

And besides, having someone in her life when she ran into Obi-Wan again would definitely make things much easier. Since the senate worked so closely with the Jedi, she knew that one day they would meet again. It was inevitable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Obi-Wan entered the quarters he shared with his teenage padawan with a bit of trepidation. Through their training bond, he could tell that the boy was in an extraordinarily good mood and it put him on his guard. An extremely good mood for Anakin usually meant that something had exploded or he had just set some kind of new speederbike record, endangering his life as well as whatever nit-wit padawan he had challenged to a race.

The pleasant smells he encountered when he breathed in however, did not smell like burning plastic or melted steel, but actual food. Edible food.

He turned in surprise to see his apprentice carrying a tray of what appeared to be a quite delectable dinner.

"What's the occasion?" Obi-Wan asked as he was somewhat in awe that he actually recognized some of the dishes on the tray as being several of his favorites.

"You're kidding, right?" Anakin chuckled as he set the tray down on the corner dining table.

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan replied, removing his utility belt and lightsaber.

"It's your thirty-third naming day, Master!"

"Oh. That." Obi-Wan smirked and seeing the slight disappointment on Anakin's face, quickly turned it into a grin. "This is quite thoughtful of you Anakin. Thank you."

He was relieved to see a bright smile appear on his padawan's face as he sat himself down at the table.

Obi-Wan ate his fill of several of the different types of foods offered while listening to Anakin tell about his latest adventures with Padawan Trell and Padawan Dimi. Apparently, they had challenged Anakin to a lightsaber competition in training room three earlier in the day.

"You should have seen me, Master!" Anakin beamed. "I unarmed them all. They never even touched me."

"Pride, Anakin." His Master warned into the tilt of his drink.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master." The boy's face quickly sobered as he picked away at his food, but then again became quite animated, suddenly jumping up from the table.

"Always on the move." Obi-Wan mumbled as he watched his young apprentice bound away from the table into his private room. Within just a few seconds, he was running back carrying a small box, which he set on the table in front of Obi-Wan.

"For you." Anakin stated with a smile.

Obi-Wan quirked his eyebrow, picking up the rectangular shaped container. Too big for a rock, he noted with wry humor. Too small for a book, which he would have preferred. Seeing the flash of impatience on his apprentice's face, he pried open the lid and removed the golden ticket from inside.

"One free membership to the Holonet's most popular dating service." He read slowly with growing alarm.

"Coruscant Connections!" Anakin finished for him excitedly.

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated, placing the card back into its container. "But, no thank you."

"Oh, come on, Master." His apprentice replied with a slight whine. "At least give it a try. There might be someone out there who's waiting for you. A girl who's perfect for you. You'll never find her if you don't look for her."

_I thought I'd found her already, padawan._ The voice inside him grieved as he put the lid back on the box and slid it across the table. "No thanks, Anakin."

"But…" Anakin began, but was silenced by a piercing gaze from across the table.

"I appreciate the effort, and the dinner was wonderful, but I'm not ready for a relationship. Not yet."

"Then when? You haven't gone out once since I became your padawan. That was nine years ago, Master. There are rumors going around the Temple that you're celibate or something."

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his face in frustration, a soft laugh issuing from him. If only his padawan had an idea of his past. There were stories he could tell that would certainly dispel any such rumors.

He stood up from the table and placed his hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "Thank you for dinner, Anakin, and for the gift. Perhaps you can use it when you're a little older. But tonight, I want you to start working on your astrophysics paper."

"But that's not due until next tenth!" Anakin argued.

"It's never too early until it's too late." Obi-Wan stated as Anakin repeated the overused phrase in his mind, struggling to keep his eyes still. "After you clean up the kitchen, of course."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied dutifully as he stood up and cleared the table. When he arrived in the kitchen area he dumped the dishes quite forcefully into the sink.

What was he going to do now?In the next fewweeks was the padawan laserball competition. There was no way his Master was going toallow him the time to practice for it, much less play in it.

Anakin thought hard as he began to rinse the dishes, but he wasn't coming up with any more good ideas, except for one.

Yoda. He would go talk to Master Yoda. Master Yoda would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Living on a world that never seems to sleep, filled with billions of beings, Padmé found it amazing that she could feel so alone.

And it wasn't like she didn't have friends, although most of them were back on Naboo. Dormé was her constant companion here and was more than just her bodyguard and protector. She was her close friend.

Having a friend however, wasn't the same as having a lover; someone she could share her dreams and intimate desires with.

It had been too long. It was time to move on. Forget the past and focus on the future.

Padmé stepped in from off the balcony and headed straight to her personal computer. With just the slightest hesitation, she pulled the dating service membership ticket that Dormé had given her from out of the desk drawer and accessed the Holonet.

After finding the site and entering her pass code, she was then prompted to secure a user name and password. She sat back in contemplation. She had to be careful and choose something discretely anonymous. Something that wouldn't raise suspicion. There were too many strange beings and fanatics on Coruscant, not to mention the fact that the press would have a field day if they discovered the senator from Naboo was using an online dating service!

A name that would give just the slightest glimpse into her character. Or perhaps a favorite pasttime.

Padmé laughed softly at that thought. What pasttimes? Besides her job, the only thing she indulged in was reading. And how profound or interesting was that? Especially when it came to what she liked to read.

Tragic poetry.

It was a love she had developed several years ago after the Naboo Occupation.

After Obi-Wan.

Padmé's eyes glanced up and scanned the rows ofdigital textsthat lined the shelf above her computer desk. One title and author in particular caught her attention and she reached up and withdrew the slim datareader.

"The same night whitening the same trees. We both of that time are no longer the same." She read aloud before switching off the datareader and replacing it back on the shelf. She then looked back to the computer terminal and began typing.

Padmé felt more than heard Dormé approach her from behind.

"Melancholy-lady? Are you sure you want to be known as that? It sounds depressing. Who wants to go out with someone who's depressed? You're probably not going to get many responses with a name like that." Dormé said all in one breath.

Padmé chose to ignore her as she continued entering her information.

"Exactly." She finally stated. "I probably shouldn't be doing this anyway. Nobody uses these services except poor lonesome losers – like me." Her chuckle was born of sarcasm as she realized how pitiful she sounded.

"You are not a loser!" Dormé argued. "You've just made some bad choices in the past, and had a little bit of bad luck. That's all."

"Well, let's hope that my luck improves." Padmé finished up the biographical information, trying to be as vague as possible.

"You're not giving them much to go by." Dormé pointed out, still peering over the young senator's shoulder.

"I guess not." Padmé admitted as she skipped over the photo submission option and the majority of the physical characteristics. "The less they know about me, the better. Coruscant isn't the safest place, you know. There's no telling what kind of lunatics are going to respond."

"I agree. You'll have to be careful, but the success rate of this particular service is high. I checked before I bought you the membership, Mi'Lady."

"I know you did." Padmé turned in her chair and smiled at her friend. She knew that Dormé was only doing what she thought would make her happy. "It's not exactly my physical safety that I'm worried about."

"Ah." Dormé replied, knowing how difficult it must be for the senator to be taking this chance on getting her heart broken again. She returned Padmé's smile and nodded her head.

"We'll just have to wait and see what fate has in store for me." The young woman responded as she clicked off the computer, hugged her bodyguard good night and went to her room.

Two days later, it appeared that fate had not neglected Padmé after all. When she got home from work, there were two-hundred and thirty-three messages waiting for her.

Padmé was overwhelmed at the response. She read the first ten and was appalled by the rudeness and sexual implications of most of them. After reading a dozen or so, she began deleting them one by one.

"What are you doing? You're not even going to read them?" Dormé cried out as she sat down next to her.

"What's the point? Padmé asked. "They're not my type. Did you read that last one?" She glanced to Dormé with her face aghast.

Dormé nodded, succeeding to the argument. "Okay, okay. That one was pretty bad. But you did set yourself up for comments like that. And who knows? He might be of a species whose reproductive fluids just might actually cure depression, like he claims."

Padmé huffed as she rolled her eyes, her finger rhythmically pressing the delete key on her keyboard, until the responses were all gone. All two-hundred and thirty-three of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Obi-Wan had just returned from teaching one of his assigned initiate classes: "The Art of Negotiation," removed his cloak and entered the kitchen area. As he fixed himself a cup of his favorite tea, the chime from the front door rang out. He palmed open the door and immediately stepped aside as the small, huddled form of Master Yoda moved past him.

This was highly irregular. He couldn't remember Yoda visiting him in his assigned quarters. Ever. Maybe something was wrong. Obi-Wan did a quick study of the Force, but he sensed no disturbance. Everything apparently was in order. But standing here in his common room was Yoda himself. He decided he had to ask what was on his mind, just in case.

"Is everything okay? Anakin isn't in any trouble, is he?"

A small grin creased the green, withered face. "All is well." Croaked the Senior Council Member as he levitated himself up and onto the leather couch on the far side of the room.

Obi-Wan watched him in confusion, forgetting all about the tea he held in his hand.

"Is there something I can do for you, Master Yoda?" He asked.

"Offer me some refreshment, you should." The diminutive Jedi pointed his gimerstick at the mug that Obi-Wan was holding.

"Yes, of course."

The young Knight rushed to the kitchen and prepared a similar mug. He wasn't sure how Yoda liked his tea, so he made it the same as his.

He re-entered the room and placed the cup on the table in front of the Jedi Master, and then sat himself down on a chair next to him. Obi-Wan was at a complete loss as to the reason for this visit.

Yoda apparently was going to take his time in providing any answers. He first took a sip of the tea, his nose crinkling slightly. Apparently, it wasn't to his liking, and the cup was promptly deposited back onto the table. The wizened Master propped his hands upon the handle of his walking stick and glanced about the room, seemingly taking in every piece of furniture, object, and mission momento. When he did start speaking, it startled Obi-Wan slightly.

"Worried about you, your apprentice is."

Obi-Wan could not disguise the surprise on his face. Anakin had been talking to Master Yoda? And not only that, he had been talking about him?

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked as calmly as he could. "I assure you that I am quite well."

"The last time you went out, when was this?" The kindly green orbs focused on Obi-Wan's face.

"I go out all the time." Obi-Wan replied hastily. He wasn't sure he liked where this conversation obviously was headed.

"Know what I mean, you do." Yoda prodded his thigh with his gimerstick. "Know I do how difficult it is to move on after loss. Lost many Jedi during my time here at the Temple I have. Need, you do to pursue other things. Take your mind off responsibilities once in a while. Your own Master, your happiness he desired."

This has nothing to do with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan thought, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Losing his Master had saddened him greatly, but as a Jedi, he had prepared himself for that loss. Qui-Gon wasn't dead after all. There is no death.

No. It wasn't Qui-Gon's passing that had hurt him so. Changed his life. It was something that had cut him much more deeply, and he simply couldn't move past it.

But then again, he hadn't really tried, had he?

"I appreciate your concern." Obi-Wan responded at last. "I will take into consideration more pleasurable pursuits in the future."

"Hmph." Yoda replied as he hopped off of the seat. "Youth is wasted. Think you do that I sit in the Council Chambers all hours of the night? All my spare time, meditate away?"

The small Jedi Master moved along slowly toward the exit.

"Almost nine-hundred years I am here. Old I am, but not that old. Not too old for a good time." And with that, the ancient senior council member winked and exited Obi-Wan's quarters.

What? Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his hand. Did he just hear that right? Did Master Yoda just admit to going out and having sexual relations? Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought as he leaned his head out of his doorway, watching Master Yoda hobbling down the hallway.

"Thank you for stopping by."

He received a clawed wave in return.

Obi-Wan turned around and entered his quarters in a slight daze.

Fine, he thought. It seemed that everyone was conspiring against him. His apprentice, the wisest member of the Jedi Order. Who else? Probably the entire Temple, down to the youngest crechling knew about his private life.

This was ridiculous. What would it hurt? It was just an online dating service. No one even had to know his real name or anything else about him for that matter. He could sign up, get to know a few people, and maybe make a few friends. No harm in that.

First things first though. He needed to find Anakin. There were a few things he needed to say to the boy.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Kenobifan – your wish is my command. : )

**

* * *

****Chapter Six**

Obi-Wan glanced up to the chrono on the wall, then back down to the datacom in front of him. He resisted the urge to grab his comlink and demand that Anakin return to their quarters. The boy needed some time alone with his friends. After all, their time spent at the Temple between missions was often short-lived, and with rumors of increased pirate activity near the Rim, he knew it was only a matter of time before they would be sent out to help restore peace to the galaxy once again.

With a sigh of resignation, Obi-Wan retrieved the gift box that Anakin had laid on a side table and accessed the Holonet.

After entering the membership code number, he was prompted to create a user name. His eyebrows furrowed his forehead as he leaned back in his worn desk chair. He was stumped.

Just then, his apprentice happened to appear, bounding into the common room.

"Good evening Master!" Anakin smiled broadly, but his smile quickly disappeared as Obi-Wan had spun around to fix upon him a rather stern glare.

"Master Yoda came to see me today."

Anakin's larynx bobbed up and down with an abrupt gulp. "Did he?" The young man attempting to sound naïve, but knew he failed when a small grin slowly appeared on his Master's face. At least he wasn't too upset with him.

"What were you thinking, padawan?" Obi-Wan playfully threw the slim datacom stylus his direction. Anakin smiled and let it bounce off of him, reached down to pick it up and placed it back on the desk.

"Whatever it was, looks like it worked." The young apprentice beamed as he pulled up another chair and stared at the data screen.

Obi-Wan returned his gaze to it as well, his hand moving up to stroke his beard in a pensive manner.

"What's the problem?" The apprentice asked.

Obi-Wan pointed to the screen where the user identification box remained empty.

"Okay. Uhm." Anakin began, matching Obi-Wan's previous posture. "How about…studmaster?"

Obi-Wan chuckled softly. "I don't think so."

"Okay then. Uhm… sexy-wan?"

"What?" The Jedi Master turned on Anakin with a stunned expression. "Did you just make that up?"

"Nope." Anakin replied. "It's what most of the female junior initiates are calling you."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows moved up and he smiled sheepishly. "Seriously?"

Anakin suppressed the laughter bubbling up inside of him. His Master was obviously uncomfortable, though he was pretending not to be. He could tell by the blush that had crossed Obi-Wan's face.

Anakin glanced about their common room, the stacks of books by his Master's favorite chair catching his eye. "Then how about something from your readings?"

Obi-Wan followed his gaze and smiled, nodding his head. "Good idea, padawan. Thanks."

"No problem." Anakin gave his Master a friendly pat on the back and rose. "I'm going to go shower."

"All right." Obi-Wan answered absentmindedly as he refocused on the screen. He then typed in his user name and password.

Trying to be as vague as possible since he didn't want to give away the fact that he was a Jedi, he listed his pasttimes as reading and cooking, his eyes as blue, and his hair as auburn. And he skipped the rest.

He switched off the datacom with a satisfied grin. He had done all he could do. The rest was up to the Force.

* * *

AN: Little too short – consider this chapter five – part B. ; ) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Anakin! Get your dirty boots off my table!" Padmé called out from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry." The young man murmured as he put his feet back onto the thick lilac rug.

Padmé and Dormé were milling about in the kitchen preparing dinner for their guest. Occasionally, the young Jedi padawan would drop by, usually around dinnertime, and usually when his Master was occupied giving lectures or dealing with the council. Padmé wondered which it was this evening and then swept the thought aside. She had forced herself to stop thinking about that particular Jedi long ago.

Dormé set the timer on the cooker and began cleaning the mess they had made. "I'll get this, Mi'Lady." She offered. "You go entertain our company."

Padmé thanked her assistant and joined Anakin in the living room. She found him twirling a decorative marble ball in the air, displaying his control of the Force.

"You'd better not drop that." Padmé joked as she walked by him, choosing a seat opposite of where he was. Anakin beamed and the marble sphere landed softly in his hand. "Not a chance." He replied, setting the object back on its silver filigree pedestal.

"So what brings you around to see us this evening, Padawan Skywalker?" Padmé teased. She had always felt so at ease with the younger boy ever since coming to Coruscant. Even though during their initial meeting on Tatooine, she had shown him very little interest, when she was elected as senator and moved to Galactic City, Anakin was one of the first to welcome her. He was also one of the few people from her past that she actually felt comfortable with. She considered him to be like a younger brother and was grateful that he seemed oblivious to her past. If he knew what had transpired on Naboo all those years ago, would he even have anything to do with her? Or would he share his Master's opinions?

Her attempt at playful conversation fell flat as Anakin's face abruptly turned somber and his eyes locked onto hers.

"What happened between you and my Master?" He asked.

Padmé's mouth went dry. Was she ever going to be able to forget what had happened then? To forget all the terrible mistakes she had made? She licked her lips before stammering out a response.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, he doesn't seem to like you very much. He doesn't generally like politicians as a rule, but I get the feeling that he is holding a significant grudge against you and I was wondering why. I've asked him about it before, but he won't talk about it. I was hoping that maybe you would."

Padmé regarded the teenager thoughtfully. They had become close friends these past few months. Maybe he wouldn't judge her too harshly. She had to at least give him the benefit of a doubt. She'd tell him, but only enough to satisfy his curiosity. Most of the facts, she would take with her to the grave.

"We met during the Naboo Occupation, as you know." She began softly, playing with the ring on her right hand. "At first, I was attracted to Qui-Gon."

"Qui-Gon?" Anakin choked out, apparently quite shocked.

"Yes. Qui-Gon. I had a thing for long hair." Padmé smirked and then smiled, before her eyes moved back to examine her ring. "Things didn't work out between us, but Obi-Wan was there for me. He even saved my life."

"So what happened?" Anakin prompted Padmé out of her extended reminiscing.

"He found out the truth." Her voice was hushed and Anakin could sense the tension rising.

"What truth?" He asked gently, waiting a moment before reaching across the table and placing his hand on hers, noticing that they were trembling. "You can tell me, Padmé."

"That I was responsible for Qui-Gon's death." Padmé replied shakily.

"You? How?"

Padmé took a deep breath before continuing. "I made a deal with Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation for the sole purpose of luring Master Jinn to Naboo. I needed to secure a husband, and he seemed so perfect. I had no idea things would turn out the way they did. It was a stupid and selfish thing to do."

"You killed Nute Gunray. You saved your people and your planet." Anakin pointed out.

"And Qui-Gon died." She added.

"But that's not your fault."

"Isn't it? If I hadn't struck that deal, Qui-Gon wouldn't have been on Naboo in the first place." Padmé sniffled and shook her head back and forth.

"You did the Jedi a favor." Anakin answered back firmly.

"A favor? What are you talking about?" Padmé laughed sarcastically, wiping her hand roughly against her cheek to rid it of an escaping tear.

"You exposed the Sith! The Jedi thought they were extinct. You opened their eyes and now we aren't so blind. We know that the Sith are a threat once more and we are actively seeking them out."

Padmé's head came up and she sought Anakin's eyes. She had never thought of it that way before. But what did it matter what he thought. She knew the truth.

"You did the Jedi a favor." Anakin repeated.

"Ha." Padmé sniffed again. "I'm afraid Obi-Wan doesn't quite look at it that way."

"Well, Master Obi-Wan can be a bantha's ass sometimes."

Padmé laughed and squeezed the young man's hand.

"Are you all right?" He asked, now wishing he hadn't brought any of this up. He hadn't meant to upset her. He cared for her too much. She was like the older sister he never had.

"It was a long time ago, Ani." She answered, wiping away the smeared makeup underneath her eyes. "I'm fine. Really."

"Good." Anakin replied with a smile. "Cuz I'm starving. Is dinner ready?"

Padmé chuckled again, rising up from the couch. "I'll go see."

Anakin watched her leave the room with a smile, but his brow gradually lowered and the smile faded.

Finally, there was one piece of the puzzle that fit. Now, he only had to figure out how to fit the other. The problem was, the other piece was his Master, and his Master was so aloof sometimes. Anakin wasn't sure if Obi-Wan would ever fit anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Immediately following dinner, Anakin's comlink had activated and the young man had hurried off. Apparently, he was needed back at the Temple. Something about Obi-Wan's datacom system being down.

Padmé helped Dormé clean up the dinner dishes and the kitchen, and wished her friend a good night before retiring to her own room. But instead of going to sleep, she sat down at her computer desk and logged onto "Coruscant Connections."

There were only seventy-five messages this time. She read approximately thirty of them and then began deleting them quickly, especially the ones whose user names had anything to do with the size of stamina of their reproductive organs.

Once her in-box had been cleared, Padmé clicked on an option to 'view new male member profiles.' She snickered at the tasteless and obviously exaggerated descriptions, and was about to lose hope of finding anyone remotely interesting when one user name caught her attention: starsofshimona.

She clicked on the name and read the biography that came up. Innocent and vague enough. Almost too vague.

No more vague than your own, her inner voice reminded her.

No picture, but auburn hair and blue eyes. She had always liked blue eyes. And his user name was intriguing. Could it be she had found someone who liked the same poetry that she did?

Padmé smiled, hesitantly clicked the 'respond' button, and then began typing.

_Hello. I'm not really sure what to say. I've never participated in anything like this before. A friend gave me a membership to this service as a gift. At first I didn't want to use it, but here I am. _

_I noticed your user name and thought I would write and let you know that I too am a poetry fan. Shimona is my favorite. If you wish to write back to me, I would enjoy getting to know you. Perhaps we can share dreams of the shattered night and blue stars glittering in the distance. _

_Sincerely – ML _

Padmé sat back and re-read her response, thinking how lame it sounded. But what did it matter? It wasn't like he knew her or she knew him. They were complete strangers and would probably never even meet.

She promptly clicked on the 'send response' button, and watched as her message disappeared into the vast void of the Holonet.

* * *

"Did you try rebooting the thing?" His Master asked as he peered over his padawan's shoulder. His voice almost sounded impatient, and was that eagerness Anakin felt along their training bond? 

"Yes, Master. Hang on. I've almost got it." A few adjustments to the internal settings and the Holonet service flickered to life.

"Hop up." Obi-Wan insisted, patting his apprentice's shoulder.

Anakin fought to refrain a grin. His Master was acting like an initiate with a brand new lightsaber.

The computer-generated voice which was low and female spoke. "You have two-hundred and seventy-nine messages."

"Whoa!" Anakin exclaimed, pulling up a chair beside Obi-Wan. "And with a user name like that! Just think how many responses you would have gotten had you entered one of my suggestions instead."

Obi-Wan cast a smirk to his padawan and began wading through the abundance of responses.

"Wizard! Are woman usually this, uhm, forward?" The younger man asked incredulously.

Obi-Wan immediately clicked the window he had been viewing closed.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be reading any of this, padawan." He stated.

"But Master!" The young man moaned. "I'm almost seventeen!"

"Exactly." Obi-Wan's eyebrow shifted up revealing his seriousness. "Go find something else to do."

"Fine!" His apprentice said in mock exasperation. "Just don't come running to me when you hook up with someone who looks like a Gamorrean and has the personality of a Gungan."

Obi-Wan winced at the possibility of that. Surely, the Force wouldn't be that cruel.

He turned his attention back to the messages, the majority of which said the same thing, and had the same goal. Sex. Not that he wasn't interested in sex, but at this time in his life, he was discovering he wanted much more. Would he be able to find it through an online dating service?

He seriously doubted it.

With a disappointed countenance, he chose the option to 'delete all.' His in-box was empty once more, along with his hopes.

He moved his hand to switch off the datacom when the digital voice spoke again. "You have a new message." His eyes swept down to his in-box.

"Melancholy-lady." He said aloud.

What kind of woman would call herself that? It sounded depressing. He wondered what her story could possibly be and decided that if he was to find out, he was going to have to read her message.

As he read the short reply, a smile crept over his face. She liked poetry as well, and they even shared a favorite author.

Maybe this young woman was worth the chance of actually getting to know. She hadn't mentioned getting together for sex. Not once.

Obi-Wan clicked on the 'respond' button and composed his reply.

_Thank you for your kind response. I too was offered this membership as a gift, so it appears we already have something in common. _

_Something else I see that we have in common is a love for poetry. But your user name has me wondering if perhaps you have read a little too much Shimona in your time. His works tend to be melodramatic and tragic. _

_I should know. I have read plenty of it over the years myself. _

_I would be interested in sharing with you what we find so intriguing in this author's work if you feel so inclined. Until such time, I will be awaiting your response – sending my voice into the wind to touch your hearing. _

_Sincerely - SOS _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Anakin awoke with a groan and hissed when the light of day pierced his vision. What time was it? He moaned again as focused on the chrono on his desk. Was it really light at this time of the morning?

And who was making all that awful noise?

Slipping on a loose tunic he had thrown on the floor the night before, he stumbled through the common room and into the kitchen.

His Master was there, cooking first meal and whistling.

He never whistled.

Anakin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted against the harsh light in the room.

Obi-Wan spun away from the cooling unit and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, padawan!" He issued out in a jovial manner before he went back to whistling once more.

"Unh." Anakin replied before sluggishly seating himself at the table.

"What time did you get in last night?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin was awake enough to understand the implications of that. It was past curfew, but he had been having such a good time with his friends, that he had lost track of time. It wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. They were just practicing for the upcoming tournament.

"Second hour." He finally groaned out, expecting the verbal lashing that he knew he was about to receive.

"I thought it was pretty late. Sometimes when you're having fun, time just seems to slip away, doesn't it?"

Anakin sat dumbfounded, staring after the strange man in the room who was preparing their food. "Huh?" He finally stammered out.

"Just don't make it a habit, padawan. You need to stay rested. We could be called out on a mission at any time, and I need you to be at your best."

"Uhm…yes, Master." Anakin had the strongest urge to reach over and pinch himself.

He took two bites of the eggs and tubers deposited on his plate and grimaced. It was his Master all right. Nobody else could possibly cook this bad.

Obi-Wan eventually stopped singing and joined his padawan at the table.

"What do you have planned for today Anakin?" He asked in an animated voice, to which Anakin squinted in return, bringing another bite slowly to his mouth.

"Nothing much, Master."

"After our exercises and sparring practice, I suppose you can join your friends for the afternoon. Just don't come in too late again."

Anakin pushed aside his plate and stared levelly across the table. "What have you done with my Master?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked between bites, chuckling softly.

Finally coming full awake now, Anakin's face dawned in realization, his eyes opening wide. Pointing his finger across the table at his Master, he grinned widely. "You met someone, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan merely smiled in return, shoving around the eggs on his plate with his fork.

"Well? Who is she?"

"I don't know." The older man sighed and leaned back in his chair. "And I'm not sure I want to know. Not yet."

"I don't understand." Anakin replied. What kind of relationship could you have with someone just over the Holonet?

"Don't get me wrong. I'm enjoying her letters immensely. She's witty, charming, intelligent and always makes me smile." Obi-Wan's blushed slightly at his description. He wasn't used to discussing things of such a personal nature with his padawan.

Anakin smiled in return. "And you don't wish to meet her in person because..?"

"Because, what if I'm not what she's expecting? What if she doesn't like the fact that I'm a Jedi?"

"You mean, you haven't told her? How long have you two been writing?"

"About three weeks. She doesn't know what I do, and I don't know what she does, and we want to keep it that way." Obi-Wan's hand rubbed over his beard, and Anakin recognized the gesture for what it was. His Master was worried.

"Does she want to meet you in person?" Anakin asked.

"She's mentioned it once, but I'm not ready." Obi-Wan admitted shyly.

"Not ready because, maybe she might be a Gamorrean in disguise?" Anakin joked, but Obi-Wan looked at him seriously.

"That wouldn't matter. She's the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I truly believe the Force has brought us together."

"Then you should meet her." Anakin said solemnly, locking onto the gaze of Obi-Wan across the table.

The Jedi Master looked back and slowly began nodding.

"You're right, padawan. I should. I'll set up a meeting with her for tomorrow night."

Obi-Wan's smile following his statement was a bit shaky, but his eyes were sparkling and blue, and when he rose from the table, he began singing again.

Anakin smiled himself. This was perfect. His Master was in love. And just in time for the laser ball competition too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Anakin secretly congratulated himself upon his prompt return to his quarters. He was home two hours before he had to be. After hanging up his cloak by the door and slipping off his boots, he walked slowly toward the common room, led by the glow of the datacom, in front of which sat his Master.

Obi-Wan was thoroughly engrossed in something he was reading and hadn't even noticed his arrival.

Quite unusual that. Usually his Master could tell as soon as Anakin stepped his toe through the door, especially if it was past curfew. He carefully tiptoed up behind his Master, a dubious grin spreading across his face. Rarely did he ever get this chance.

His hands came up in preparation to scare his Master and he was inches away from achieving his goal when Obi-Wan's voice filled the quiet room.

"Glad to see you made it home, Anakin. And you're early too."

Anakin stomped his socked foot. "I thought you didn't hear me. You seem so focused. What are you reading? Another one of your love letters from your Gamorrean girlfriend?"

Obi-Wan's eyebrow arched in his disapproval of the bad joke, choosing to ignore his padawan, until he realized that the young man was peering over his shoulder. His hands came defensively up to conceal the screen. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just wondering what there is about this woman that you find so intriguing."

"Haven't you ever found a woman intriguing?" Obi-Wan asked, removing his hands as soon as his apprentice had moved away, seating himself upon the arm of the couch nearby.

"Nope. Not yet."

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully. By the time he was Anakin's age, he had had at least two relationships, though they were mostly sexual. He went back to reading the letter on the screen.

"You should let me read one." His apprentice asked suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"If I'm ever to understand the charmsof an intriguing woman such as the one you have obviously found, then you should let me read her letter. Then I'll know what to expect if I ever meet one myself."

The Jedi Master eyed his padawan skeptically and then glanced back to the letter. And then back to his apprentice.

"All right." He said, shocking his student, who smiled broadly and then bounded toward the datacom. Anakin began reading aloud while Obi-Wan sat back and listened.

_"Even though we have both suffered in the past, you must remember that there is beauty in the broken."_

Anakin paused, looking at his Master in confusion, and then read on.

_"On a table in my home there are a collection of marble spheres. Each are unique in their own way with different color variations and patterns, but there is one whose beauty surpasses all the others. It is beautiful and it is broken."_

Anakin noticeably gulped and read on, his eyes widening.

_"On one side where the surface has a large piece missing, the color is more radiant and clear, its interior unmarred by time and harsh realities. Because it is broken, its inner beauty is exposed for all to see…"_

To Obi-Wan's surprise, his apprentice stood up suddenly. "What's the matter, padawan?"

"I…uh….I left something in the training salle." Anakin stammered out, jogging across the room to put his boots back on. "I'll be right back."

Obi-Wan watched in confusion as his apprentice grabbed his cloak and left the room without any further explanation.

Anakin ran to his speeder and quickly headed for the senatorial apartment of Padmé Amidala. If his suspicions were correct, then things weren't so perfect after all.

In fact, things were bad. Very, very bad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When Padmé opened her door, she was surprised about two things: Anakin was standing in the doorway and it was late. Almost twenty-third hour.

"Hey Padmé." The usually jovial youth placed a quick peck to her cheek and entered her apartment in long strides.

Padmé glanced toward Dormé who had responded to the door chime and shrugged her shoulders in confusion. Dormé returned the gesture and reluctantly withdrew back to her room, although fully expecting an explanation for Anakin's unexpected visit in the morning.

The Jedi padawan wasted little time in settling down on her couch, busying himself with the marble sphere collection on the table in front of him. He seemed particularly interested in the dark green and gold flecked one this evening, Padmé noted. The one with the large chunk missing out of one side.

Padmé sat down across from him, also noting the expression of worry on the young man's face.

"Ani? Is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, yeah."

Typical conversation for the sixteen-year-old, Padmé sighed in relief. He seems to be acting like himself.

"I just, uhm," he continued, "wanted to ask you if you were busy tomorrow night. It's the first round of the padawan laserball tournament, and I thought you might enjoy watching it."

Padmé smiled sweetly. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I've already made plans." The sweetness of her smile was replaced with a nervous giddiness. "I have a date." She announced, her small smile now turning into a full-size grin which was not shared by her company. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine." Anakin murmured. "I'm fine."

He gently set the decorative ball back on the table and leaned back into the couch.

"Tell me about your date. Who is he? And where did you meet him?"

Padmé responded once more with a sheepish smile. "We met on the Holonet actually, almost a month ago. I know that doesn't seem like a long time, but I feel like I've known him forever."

Anakin bit his inner lip.

"We were initially attracted to each other through our love of poetry, but discovered we shared many of the same interests. We enjoy the same music, the same seasons, even some of the same foods."

"What's his name?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know." Padmé laughed softly. "We decided to remain anonymous. It was exciting at first, but now I think I'm ready for more. I've never met anyone like him before. I'm ready to take it to the next level."

Oh, you've met him before. Anakin kept to himself as he drummed his fingers on his lightsaber.

"What happens if, when you do meet him, he's not what you thought he would be? What if he's a Wookie or something?"

Padmé snorted with laughter. "That's ridiculous." She then looked pensive. "It wouldn't matter. I care for him too much, but I have to be careful."

"Why?" The young man leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Because he's been hurt before. He hasn't mentioned any details, but I can tell he hasn't forgiven her. He's still hurting, I think, and I want to help him."

Anakin stood up abruptly and began pacing behind the couch. What was he going to do? Should he tell her? He turned to look at her and could see the confused concern regarding his actions on her face, but behind that, he could also see the genuine happiness that she had discovered. He recognized that look. His Master wore the exact same one.

With a deep sigh, Anakin decided that he would keep the information to himself, for now. However, he would go back to the Temple and do his best to try and talk his Master out of this meeting for tomorrow night. If he didn't, the two people he cared about the most would be hurt, and he wasn't about to let that happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Anakin returned home to find that Obi-Wan had already gone to bed. He knocked tenatively on his Master's door, hearing a muffled response coming from within. He opened the door slightly and stuck his head inside.

"Master?"

"Is everything all right padawan?" The blinds in Obi-Wan's room were always left open slightly to allow enough light to infiltrate the space, and Anakin could just make out the features of his Master as he lay in bed.

"Yes, Master. I'm fine." He answered but then paused, searching for the right thing to say. How was he going to convince Obi-Wan not to meet Padmé tomorrow night?

"I'm just nervous about the laserball tournament tomorrow night."

"That's tomorrow?" Obi-Wan sat up straight in bed.

"Yeah. The first round starts at eighteenth hour." Anakin's face lit up with an idea. "You're coming to watch, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan's head fell back and then forward again, drooping in disappointment. "I'm sorry Anakin. I forgot all about it. I'm supposed to be meeting my friend at Dexter's Diner tomorrow night."

"But Master!" The youth exclaimed, performing what he knew to be his most annoying whine. "I really wanted you to be there! I'm the lead-off hitter!"

Silence filled the room and guilt began to fill the young apprentice. This wasn't right. The tournament wasn't even an official Temple event. It was just something the padawans threw together a few years ago to have some fun. No other Masters ever attended, and he honestly didn't care of his came or not.

And besides, asking Obi-Wan to postpone his date was just putting off the inevitable. He and Padmé would meet sooner or later. They might as well get it over with now, so that they can move on and hopefully find someone else.

"I'm sorry." Anakin began at last, but was interrupted.

"No Anakin. I'm sorry. I should be there for you, if you want me to. I'll cancel my date."

"No you won't." The young man replied firmly, surprising both himself and his Master. "In fact, I'm coming with you."

"That's not necessary, padawan." Obi-Wan replied. "You're the lead-off hitter, remember?"

"Oh, they'll do fine until I get there. It's just for fun anyway. What you're doing tomorrow night is much more important and I want to at least walk you down to the diner. You've got to be getting nervous."

A soft chuckle came from the opposite side of the room. "I am." Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin smiled in the darkness. This was going to be quite a blow to his Master and there didn't seem to be any way to protect him from it. But he could be there to show his support like his Master had done for him more times than he could count. It was the least that he could do.

"Good night Master." Anakin said as he turned to go to his room.

"Good night, Anakin. And thanks."

The following morning, after Anakin had contacted his friends and told them of his dilemma, he sat down with Obi-Wan for breakfast. His concern over his Master's well-being dominated his thoughts and he found himself trying to prep Obi-Wan as discretely as he could.

He doused the burning on his tongue with a cup of ice water. Obi-Wan had put too much Corellian spice in the eggs again. He never understood why his Master had insisted on doing all the cooking. Wasn't it suppose to be the padawan's job? He had offered once, but Obi-Wan had jokingly replied that he had been doing it for years and would continue to do so.

Anakin gulped down the last bite, declining seconds, and hoping that the padawan refrectory would still be open for breakfast after his morning classes. He eyed his Master who was not eating, but sitting silently drinking a cup of hot chav, which he almost choked on when Anakin finally said what was on his mind.

"Why don't you like Padmé Amidala?"

Obi-Wan cleaned the chav off his beard and cleared his throat. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I like her. We're friends, you know." Anakin stated calmy, meeting Obi-Wan's gaze.

"Really? When did this happen?"

"I've eaten dinner at her apartment a few times and we've talked at her offices in the Senate building." Anakin noticed the suspicious raised brow of his Master and quickly went on. "In between training sessions and classes, of course."

"I see."

"I just don't understand what there isn't to like. She's funny, pretty, smart…"

"And deceptive.." Obi-Wan murmured into his drink.

"Pardon?" The youth replied, leaning slightly forward.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan replied, letting out a sigh. He really didn't want to get into this right now. He didn't want to talk about Padmé, much less think about her. He had something much more important on his mind. Actually, _some one_ much more important. He grinned as he remembered the event that would occur in just a few more hours. He was finally going to meet this mysterious and melancholy lady of his.

Anakin frowned at him in reply. "You have to admit she's beautiful. Admit that at least." He insisted.

"Fine. She's beautiful. Now can we change the subject?" The blue eyes of his Master glanced up to the chronometer. "Don't you have class?"

Anakin downed the last of his water and jumped up. "Sith! Xenobiology! Master Windu is gonna explode if I'm late again!"

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his apprentice disappear through the doorway and then his mind returned back to his previous thoughts. He glanced up to the chronometer again and his smile diminished slightly. In just a few more hours he would meet her.

He took a large drink of his chav and walked over to refill his cup, hoping that the dark creamy liquid would somehow calm his nervous stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anakin walked slowly beside his Master, grinning from ear to ear as he caught Obi-Wan checking his reflection in the transparisteel windows of the buildings of Coco Town. Beard neatly trimmed, boots cleaned and shined, he was the perfect picture of a Jedi Master; decked out in all his formal regalia. He had put on his newest tunics and cloak, and had even used some of the cologne that Master Yoda had given him two Winter Solstice celebrations ago.

If things weren't going to turn out as badly as Anakin thought, he would be so excited for his Master. Instead, he was finding himself nervous. Almost as nervous as Obi-Wan appeared to be.

Dexter's Diner was within sight when the older Jedi abruptly stopped.

"What is it?" Anakin asked. "Is there a disturbance in the Force or something?" The young apprentice searched out with his mind, but sensed nothing.

"I wish." Was his Master's surprising reply. Obi-Wan chuckled in a nervous manner, bringing his hand up over his mouth and running through his beard, before he spun on his heel and started moving in the opposite direction, away from their destination. "I don't think I can do this." He mumbled, picking up his pace.

Anakin grinned and shook his head in disbelief. He caught ahold of Obi-Wan's sleeve before he moved too far away. "Sure you can. We've faced countless situations much more tense than this. Remember the coronation ceremony on Sardis IV? The one where you were required to perform an erotic dance in front of the Queen and her court?"

"Without music as well, don't forget." Obi-Wan recalled.

"That's right." Anakin smiled broadly as he remembered his Master performing the twelfth kata – an exercise for advanced lightsaber techniques. Even though it wasn't an actual dance, the Royal Council of Sardis had no idea and the Queen was very impressed.

"You handled that very well. Much better than I would have." The young man assured him.

"This is different." Obi-Wan argued, still facing away from the diner. "Those were strangers."

"So is this woman." Anakin reminded him.

"Not really. True, we haven't actually met in person, but I feel I know her. I truly know her." Obi-Wan replied quietly, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

'More than you think, Master' was on Anakin's tongue, but he bit back the words. "Then what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure. I really want this to work."

"Well, you're not going to find out if it will unless you get in there." Anakin stated firmly, twirling his Master around by a grip on his upper arm, and gently urging him toward the diner. Obi-Wan hesitantly followed at the pace of a space slug.

"How are you going to know which one she is?" The young apprentice asked as they neared the diner, which glowed with neon lighting on the outside, customers moving in and out of the sliding doors as well as several droid waitresses rolling about inside. It was a busy place.

"She'll be holding a book." Obi-Wan replied simply, his curiosity getting the best of him as he began to peer through the establishment's many windows.

"A book of poetry?" The youth rolled his eyes. "That figures."

Obi-Wan shot him a glare of suspicion. "How did you know that?"

"Huh?"

"That it's a book of poetry." Obi-Wan replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Because," The apprentice's mind worked frantically. "You let me read one of her letters."

"Oh, yeah. I did." Obi-Wan answered back, apparently satisified that his padawan hadn't been snooping around again before turning back toward the window.

Anakin let out a huge sigh of relief before joining his master in the visual search. He immediately found Padmé seated alone in the right rear corner of the restaurant, a thick novel on the table in front of her.

"Master." Anakin said suddenly, grabbing Obi-Wan firmly by the shoulders and rotating him away from the window. "Just remember what you told me. It doesn't matter what she looks like or who she is. You believe the Force has brought you together. Right?"

"Right." Obi-Wan replied, lengthening the word in suspicion as he was manually turned back around and pointed in the direction toward the back of the diner. Seated in a corner booth was an elegantly dressed young woman with long, dark brown hair. At least she had a pleasant figure, from what he could tell, and he had always liked brunettes. So far, so good. He recognized the book of Shimona poetry in front of her and sighed in relief. It was her. Now if she would only raise her head.

And then she did.

Obi-Wan stumbled back from the window. "No." He said aloud, his mind reeling. This was impossible! How could this have happened? How could he not have known it was her he was speaking with all this time?

But then the words Anakin had said tumbled back into his brain and hit him with stark realization.

"You knew." He stared at his apprentice whose eyes went wide as he took a step back.

"Not until yesterday, Master. Honest."

"Why didn't you say something?" Obi-Wan spat out as he began walking away from the diner at a rapid pace.

Anakin glanced back to Padmé in the diner and then followed after his Master.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just leave her in there by herself -- stand her up like that." Obi-Wan kept walking. "Give her a chance, Master."

"No, Anakin." Obi-Wan stopped and turned to face his apprentice. "You don't understand. I already did and it didn't work out."

Anakin looked befuddled for a second. "Are you talking about Naboo? That was over seven years ago, Master. Don't you think maybe she's changed, just a little?"

Maybe, Obi-Wan decided, looking back toward the diner. "All right." He finally conceded. "I'll go in and talk to her. You get to your laserball match. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Take your time. I'll see you later." Anakin replied, watching worriedly as his Master headed for the restaurant.

But Obi-Wan had a feeling that he would be joining Anakin back at the Temple much more sooner than later.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Padmé stilled the staccato tapping of her heel against the gray stone restaurant flooring. What was she thinking suggesting that they meet? What if he saw her and changed his mind and left? What if he stood her up? Or what if Anakin was right and her date turned out to be a Wookie or something worse?

Impossible, she thought. A Wookie wouldn't be using an online dating service, would he? But then a few months ago, she wouldn't have believed a Galactic Senator would be either.

For the third time in the last few minutes, she checked the chronometer on the wall. He was late.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the computed voice of the droid waitress. "Another cup of java?"

"Yes, thank you." Padmé replied, grasping the book in front of her and opening it to the creased and worn pages in the center.

Her eyes scanned the familiar words she found there.

…_The night is shattered and blue stars shiver in the distance. The night wind revolves in the sky and sings…_

She closed the book, running her hand in a smooth caress over its worn burgundy leather encasement, a small smile appearing on her face. This was the reason she was here. These words that bound her to a man that she was meant to be with. She knew that, somewhere down deep within herself.

"A Book of Shimona Poetry. How quaint." A vaguely familiar voice spoke out above her.

Padmé lifted her eyes, her brows immediately creasing to a frown. "Master Kenobi." She said with a slight nod of acknowledgement.

"Mind if I have a seat?" He asked, his hand already reaching for the back of the chair.

"Actually, I do." Her words faded away and her brows lifted in surprise as Obi-Wan sat down directly across from her. "I'm expecting someone." She said quickly, wondering if he was even listening to her.

"Someone you know? Or would like to know?"

"Someone I know." She responded, eyeing him critically in the blue glowlight that hung over their table. "And what business is that of yours anyway?" Padmé grimaced as the words slipped from her. She had no right to be rude, even though the man had basically made love to her and then ran off without even saying goodbye. But that was a long time ago and she was already over him, or so she thought.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Obi-Wan glanced down at the book, and quickly picked it up off the table, thumbing quite roughly through the pages. "Do you actually read this stuff?"

"Yes, I do." Padmé reached out and grabbed the book away from him. "And if you had an ounce of compassion, you could appreciate it as well. But Jedi aren't allowed to feel compassion are they? They aren't allowed to feel anything. To hate or to love. You probably aren't even allowed to be happy."

The words were bitter on her tongue, but she had kept them inside of her for so long that they erupted in a fury and she couldn't stop them. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks as she spoke, but along with that, she felt a sort of vindication from the possibility of hurting him as he had hurt her all those years ago. He had used her and then abandoned her.

"I've been happy before." He stated quietly, his solemn gaze rising up to meet hers.

"Oh really? When? Whenyou wereon some outer rim planet seducing an innocent and naïve young girl, all in the name of the Jedi Order?" She smiled inside herself as she noted his eyes squinting in pain. Her words had hurt him, so she must have said something laced with truth.

"No." Obi-Wan replied softly. "Actually, about seven years ago, when I met a beautiful young woman on Naboo with eyes as dark as night. I was happy then, until I discovered that she wasn't who I thought she was."

Padmé gulped as the color once more rose to her cheeks.

"Obi-Wan." She replied in a voice just as low. "I apologized to you then. I was young and naïve. If another apology would fix things, I would gladly give it, but I don't think it would do any good, would it?"

The man seated across from her sat still, his eyes moving back down to the book that she held in her hands on the tabletop. "Probably not." He said right before her stood up. "Good night."

Padmé watched him leave the restaurant with mixed feelings. She had finally said a few things she had wanted to say, but discovered that instead of feeling better, she actually felt worse. She was acting just like the selfish young queen she had tried to explain she no longer was.

And now she owed him an apology for her behavior. She hadn't meant to be so rude, but he had started it.

There probably wouldn't be a chance to apologize anyway. After this meeting, she doubted she would ever see him again, but that was actually a good thing. Obi-Wan Kenobi obviously brought out the worse in her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Dormé sat in the common room of her and Padmé's apartment. She knew she probably shouldn't be waiting up, but she was dying to find out what happened on Padmé's date.

As the door to the apartment slid open, she smiled in anticipation of good news, but twitched her eyebrow up in concern as the young woman entering the room began throwing objects down toward the floor, one after another, in obvious aggravation. First, her cloak went flying, then the book she held in her hand. Next came the expensive dangling earrings and hair brooch, the latter of which the young handmaiden actually caught in mid air.

"Mi'Lady? What's the matter?"

"Kenobi. That's what." Padmé responded bluntly, before peering across the room at her friend, her features softening as she glanced down to the mess she had made. "I'm sorry. It hasn't been a good night." She said as the bent down to pick up the items she had thrown about the room.

"Why? What happened?" Dormé picked up the senator's cloak and placed it on the back of a chair.

"He never showed." Padmé sat heavily down onto the nearby couch, the various jewelry items now lying in her lap, her hand playing with the delicate silver hair adornment.

"He stood you up? That doesn't sound like him at all."

The young senator let out a heavy sigh. "Maybe not, but he did."

"What were you saying about Master Kenobi?"

The young senator's hand came up to massage her temple. "Of all the people to run into tonight." She murmured as her eyes closed.

"What did he say?"

"Something rude and of course I had to say something rude back." The young woman dismissed the subject with a wave her hand. "He's not important. What happened to my date is what I'm worried about."

"Maybe something prevented him from coming." Dormé quickly attempted to console her friend. "Maybe he got called away on business or his com system went down. You know how unreliable the Holonet can be sometimes. Maybe he just couldn't get in touch with you."

"Maybe." Padmé responded quietly. "Or maybe he saw me and changed his mind." Padmé got up and went over to her desk and logged in. There were a half dozen messages, but none were from stars-of-shimona.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Dormé spoke quietly, placing a comforting hand on Padmé's shoulder.

"I guess we'll find out in the next few days, won't we?" Padmé answered back with half of grin before switching off the datacom. "Good night, Dormé."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked took his time walking back to the Temple. He wasn't in a hurry to getthere as he discovered he wasn't really in the mood to be around a group of padawans eager to show off their laserball skills. He had the feeling that Anakin hadn't really wanted him there anyway, so, he made his way back to their quarters instead. 

It was the first time he had seen Padmé since departing Naboo all those years ago. Other than images of her on the Holonet News and distant glimpses of her at the Senate Building, he actually hadn't seen her up close, and the revelation was disturbing to say the least.

She had grown up. And she had done so beautifully. He had thought he had forgotten about those large dark eyes, and now they threatened once more to interrupt his thoughts and maneuver their way back into his dreams.

"If only." He spoke aloud, his words drowned out by the roar of the overhead traffic.

If only what? If only she hadn't been so utterly rude? If only she had kept her mouth shut? If only she had told him the truth in the first place?

Then what? What would be different? He would have had to leave Naboo anyway. They would have been separated sooner or later.

Things were better off this way. They obviously couldn't communicate without aggravating one another. What kind of relationship would that have been? Constantly bickering and fighting?

But then there was the way the curls of her hair fell across her bare shoulder, and the provocative way her mouth moved when she said his name.

Obi-Wan forcefully palmed open the door to his quarters and flung his cloak across the room in the general direction of his leather chair, his eyes immediately focusing on the datacom in the corner.

No matter what had transpired, he owed her an explanation. She had expected someone else, and even if that someone else happened to be him, she wasn't aware of it. She might possibly even be worried.

He would write and explain what had happened. Give her some type of an excuse of why he couldn't meet her. And then he would slowly taper off their communication until they quit talking to one another entirely. It was the easiest and the wisest thing to do.

Obi-Wan moved across the room to the datacom when a noise from the bedroom behind him caught his attention. Anakin suddenly came striding out, hefting a large pack.

"I thought I heard you. Good. If you weren't home in a few minutes, I was going to have to come by the restaurant and pick you up. We've got orders, Master. There's been an attempt on Queen Milana's life. We leave for Sardis IV in fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Obi-Wan hurried over to retrieve his cloak.

"I've already readied your pack and it's at the ship, Master. I've uploaded the mission specs into the ship's comm so we can review them on the way."

A small smile appeared on the Jedi Master's face. It seemed that his apprentice was growing up.

"Then let's head that way, padawan."

"Yes, Master."

The two Jedi moved out of their apartment in a hurry, securing the door behind them, once more leaving their quarters dark and empty; the datacom in the corner of the common room completely forgotten.

For the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The trip to Sardis IV took two days and not once could Anakin convince his Master to discuss what had happened at Dexter's Diner.

According to Obi-Wan, the matter was settled and the topic was closed. He did not want to talk about Padmé, past or present, "Coruscant Connections," or any other aspect of his personal life. They were on a mission and their focus should remain on that alone, Obi-Wan had told him that morning in the cargo hold during katas.

The only problem was that Anakin knew his Master was distracted. He knew this because he had bested his Master in two out of three sparring matches this morning, and he had never been able to do that before.

Something had happened in that diner. Something bad enough to have affected Obi-Wan this way. The man was distant and was obviously having trouble concentrating.

But there wasn't a whole lot Anakin could do about it since he wouldn't even talk to him about it.

Hopefully, his Master would have everything straightened out by the time they reached Sardis IV. He had to. Their mission was vastly different from their previous visit, when all they had done was witness the coronation ceremony of a new queen.

There would be no erotic dancing performed this trip.

Instead, they were being sent to protect the planet's new leader from an uprising of a rebellious faction claiming their bloodline was the only true inheritor of the throne.

The situation was highly volatile before they had even arrived, with the rebel group having taken control over many sections of the capital city of Nusar.

They would need to be at their best; in touch with the Force, centered, calm, and focused.

Anakin glanced over to his Master who had previously been studying the layouts of the capital, but now wore a somewhat glazed appearance as he stared out the viewport. It was then Anakin began to worry.

Everything will be fine, the boy shirked off his concern, turning his attention once more to the navigational controls. After all, Obi-Wan was a Jedi Master. He was always ready.

The immediate events that occurred when they exited their ship however, proved the apprentice wrong. The Jedi were abruptly lured into a fierce battle in an area previously believed to have been secure. The Force rang out with danger on all sides as the two Jedi fought to find cover. The palace was just a few meters from their position, and they had to get there at once in order to protect Queen Milana.

Obi-Wan peered around the crumbling edge of a gray stone building to map out an escape route when the Force jolted with warning.

There was very little time to react. A large caliber mortar shell slammed into the wall above them, collapsing the already unstable structure. With a fierce shove, Anakin found himself lying in the dirt on his back, while Obi-Wan fell beneath the mound of rubble.

A small band of palace guards soon approached as Anakin frantically dug out his Master. With their assistance, they soon had carried Obi-Wan to the palace and had taken him to see the royal physician.

No broken bones, but he did have a severe concussion, along with some subdural hemorrhaging.

"Would you like for us to prep him for surgery?" The elderly man asked the shaken apprentice who sat staring at the blood-caked hair of his Master.

"No." Anakin murmured quietly. "He's already beginning to heal himself. With my help, he should wake soon."

The apprentice glanced up at the medic and attempted a smile to show his confidence, but the truth was, Anakin wasn't very optimistic.

He could sense his Master's Force aura was off for some reason. He was not recuperating as quickly as he should have been; as he had always done in the past.

The physician shrugged and slowly moved away, followed by his younger assistant, but Anakin stopped them short of leaving the room entirely.

"Is your communications still working?"

"Yes." The younger man replied. "For the time being."

"I need to use your datacom, if you don't mind."

"Go right ahead, young man." The elderly man stated kindly before motioning his companion to leave the room.

That was good news at least. With his Master incapacitated, he would need to contact the Jedi Council. Another team of Jedi would need to be sent to Sardis IV as soon as possible. The fragility of the situation here would not await Obi-Wan's recovery, especially since he didn't know how long that was going to take.

But there was one thing that Anakin did know.

Something was wrong inside his Master's head, and the concussion and hemorrhage had very little to do with it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Over the next two days, Anakin rarely left his Master's side. The medics had moved them to a more private area of the palace, away from the constant stream of wounded that were being brought in.

The tall Jedi Padawan paced nervously inside the somewhat cramped space, which he assumed was some sort of converted storage facility due to its size and location.

He should be out there, he thought vehemently, helping resolve this crisis. It was his duty, but it was also his duty to protect his Master, and Obi-Wan still had not awakened.

The young man had spoken to the Nusar physician a few times when he came through to check Obi-Wan's vital signs and hang a new IV bag. The hemorrhaging had stopped, the intracranial swelling subsided, and there was no reason why his Master had not revived.

Anakin sat next to the bedside as the distant rumbling of explosions echoed throughout the palace.

"Master? Can you hear me?" The young man asked quietly in the darkness. "What am I supposed to do? How can I help you? The doctor says you're healed. Why don't you wake up?"

But there was no sound other than the incessant bleep of the monitor attached to Obi-Wan's finger and the steady drip of the intravenous fluids that hung by his bed.

Anakin sat back in his seat and wearily ran his hand through his spiked hair. His attention however, was soon drawn away from the unconscious man before him to the noise outside. Actually, to the lack of it. The bombing apparently had stopped, and other than the occasional blaster burst, the night was unusually peaceful.

The young man rose and walked to the shattered window to stare out into the city of Nusar. The remains of buildings and lifeless bodies littered the streets below, but walking through the middle of the catastrophic display was a pair of individuals that he immediately recognized. Their long brown cloaks swept behind them as they made their way up the palace steps.

Anakin raced down the corridor to meet them, catching them at the juncture of the main foyer and throne room.

He bowed in greeting. "Master Secura, Padawan Beel."

"Greetings Padawan Skywalker." The Jedi Master answered back formally, both she and her padawan bowing, before she nodded her head to the young student, who abruptly bounded away toward the throne room. She then turned back and smiled gently, placing a casual and friendly hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"How is Obi-Wan?"

"My Master still sleeps and I don't understand why." Anakin answered back, his brow etched deeply in worry.

"Take me to him." Aayla replied, following quickly after the young man.

"What of the rebellion?" Anakin asked as he led the way.

"There is currently a cease fire agreement, although I don't know how long it will last. After I check on Master Kenobi, I'm going to attempt to begin peace negotiations."

Anakin escorted the Jedi Master to Obi-Wan's bedside. She immediately placed her long blue fingers across his brow and grimaced with awareness.

"What is it?" The young man asked.

Aayla removed her hand from Obi-Wan's forehead, but to Anakin's surprise, gingerly swept aside a lock of hair from off his face, and placed a gentle caress down the side of his cheek before removing her hand.

"He's fine." She said with a gentle smile.

"Then why doesn't he wake up?" Anakin asked, failing to keep the edge off his voice.

"He's in a deep healing trance, but not purely a physical one. Physically, he is nearly completely healed, but there are some mental reparations being done as well. Did something upset him recently?"

"Maybe." Anakin replied, feeling stupid about his answer, but he honestly didn't know what had happened other than Obi-Wan discovering that he had been secretly dating Padmé all along, but that shouldn't have upset him this much.

"Don't worry Anakin. He's done this before."

The older woman hurried on when she saw the look of confusion on the apprentice's face. "You were probably too young to remember, and I believe you were going through initiation at the time." Aayla explained as she sat herself down on a nearby metallic stool.

Anakin was perplexed. His Master had gone into a self-induced soul-healing trance before? For what reason?

"It was right after he returned from Naboo." She began answering his unspoken question. "Yoda took over your care through your initiation process, giving Obi-Wan time to adjust to his new status as a Jedi Master, and to mourn over the loss of his own." The Twi'Lek's voice had softened and she stood and moved to gaze out the open window.

"When he first arrived back at the Temple, I went to see him, hoping that we could start from where we had left off."

The Jedi Master had her back turned to the young apprentice and she could not see the look of surprise on Anakin's face, but she had sensed it.

"We had an on-and-off-again relationship. Obi-Wan never made any promises to me and I never asked him to. I knew too much of his reputation to expect any vow of loyalty. I knew he was incapable of it, but I also knew he loved me in his own way, and I loved him. When I saw him that day, I knew something had happened. It was more than Qui-Gon's death. It was something that had hurt him much deeper."

Aayla turned to face the padawan who was nodding his head in acknowledgment. Anakin knew exactly what had happened on Naboo. Padmé had told him.

"But he wouldn't talk about it." The older woman continued. "I suggested that he see one of the soul healers, but he refused. I was helpless to stand by and watch him withdraw from the active social life that he had known until he was no longer the exuberant, fun-loving man he once was. So full of life and love and such a joy to be around."

Was she talking about_ his_ Master? Anakin wondered to himself. Incredible.

Aayla continued. "His meditations grew longer and longer and his countenance more and more serene. He transformed himself into a shadow of the man we all knew and loved, suddenly all seriousness and duty."

Anakin nodded once more. "I remember when the initiation was over and I began my training, how strict he was. But I just assumed that he was adjusting to his role of a Master. In hindsight, I see now it was rather obvious he took his role a little too seriously."

"Just a little." Aayla joked, remembering the Council's censure Obi-Wan hadendured concerning the treatment of his new padawan.

"It made for some interesting moments though." Anakin said with a grin. "I was always trying to sneak off and have some fun, and sometimes it seemed that having fun was the last thing my Master wanted me to do."

"Was it always that way?" Aayla moved once more back to the bedside.

"No. About a month ago, things changed. He started joking around, started actually suggesting that I go out with my friends. It was great."

Silence hung between them as they both stared down at the still form on the bed.

"I won't pry, Anakin, but whatever happened in the last few days has hurt him enough that he is once again withdrawing from life. You can feel it, can't you?"

"Yes." Anakin answered. The previous bright Force aura that was once Obi-Wan Kenobi had diminished somehow. It was like the eclipse of a sun.

"You must help him." Aayla said with firm conviction.

"How?"

"I don't know, Anakin." She answered back, once more brushing away the hair from his Master's face before moving toward the exit. "But I'm sure you'll figure out a way."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The teenage padawan pondered Master Aayla's words most of the night. When the sun rose up over the ruins of Nusar, his plan to help his Master was still unclear, but he did have an idea.

It occurred to him that Obi-Wan had been his happiest and most content when he was communicating with Padmé over the Holonet, before he had discovered who she actually was. It was obvious, even to Anakin, that the man was in love, even though his Master refused to admit it. But one thing Obi-Wan had admitted to was his belief that the Force had brought them together. And Anakin had never known his Master to deny the will of the Force.

He therefore, had no doubt that this was where the true problem lay. Obi-Wan was denying his feelings, denying the Force, and ultimately denying himself the happiness and peace of mind he truly deserved.

The young man's mind was made up as he wheeled the metallic stool over to the medic datacom, and within a few minutes, had hacked into Obi-Wan's messages on "Coruscant Connections." He then reached behind him and dug through his travel pack, pulled out his datapad, and attached it to the medic system. He hesitated just momentarily as he chose the option to 'download all messages sent to and received' by melancholy-lady. After all, this was for his Master's own good.

When the task was complete, Anakin unplugged his datareader and wheeled himself over to Obi-Wan's side.

Perhaps his Master wouldn't listen about Padmé before, but he really didn't have a choice now, did he?

Anakin scrolled through the messages sent between them, counting a total of sixty-two. That was at least two sent per day.

"Who would have guessed you were so verbose?" Anakin joked into the silence of the room. But it wasn't Obi-Wan's words he was interested in, it was Padmé's.

Over the next several hours, Anakin read her messages aloud, all thirty-one of them.

Believing he had done all he could do, the apprentice went back to the computer to log off the dating service site when he noticed another message waiting for Obi-Wan, and this one was written within the last half hour. Anakin glanced back to his sleeping Master and then back to the datacom, set his jaw in determination and clicked the letter open to read it.

_I had determined that I was not going to write again. Fate apparently has decided that our days of knowing one another are numbered. But to hell with Fate._

_I need to know why you weren't at the diner. I feel like I truly understand who you are, and I am convinced that something must have happened to prevent you from being there. I refuse to believe that you intentionally stood me up. You don't seem the type. But maybe I'm wrong. I've been wrong before. _

_Please don't tell me I'm wrong. _

_Sincerely, ML _

Anakin released a sigh as his head fell heavily into his palms.

He hadn't told her! His Master waltzed into that diner and didn't even tell Padmé the truth. No wonder things were so messed up. Well, not for long, he decided as his fingers began flying over the keyboard.

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to contact you. An emergency situation arose and I've been off-planet on a business trip for some time._

_But please know that you are in my thoughts and that **you are not wrong.** _

_I will be in touch soon. _

_Sincerely, SOS_

The young man reviewed his response, happy that he had not strayed too far from the truth and sounded hopeful. Satisfied with his message, he clicked the 'send reply' button and was just about to begin the log-off procedure when a raspy voice spoke up nearby.

"Padawan. What are you doing?"

Anakin spun around excitedly, but his features quickly transformed to dread as his Master's open, bloodshot gaze was not focused on him, but on the datascreen behind him.

A datascreen boldly displaying the "Coruscant Connections" logo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I'm doing what you should have already done, Master." The apprentice boldly stated as he went ahead and switched off the datacom. Obi-Wan's brow was still raised high when he turned back around to face him.

"I've been a little incapacitated, Padawan." The Master replied with slight sarcasm, reaching over to vigorously remove the IV line from his arm and the monitoring clip from his finger. "How long have I been out?"

"Five days." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan displayed his surprise and quickly swept his legs to the side of the bed, swaying slightly. His student was immediately there to support him.

"Take it easy, Master. You suffered quite a blow to the head."

"But the mission." Obi-Wan murmured, his eyes closed in an effort to regain his equilibrium.

"Master Secura and her padawan have everything under control." Anakin assured him, moving to his seat once he was sure Obi-Wan was stable.

"Aayla?" The Jedi Master confirmed, rubbing his eyes wearily. "I'm glad the council sent her. She's a fine Jedi."

Anakin regarded his Master carefully as he spoke of the beautiful Twi'Lek, but he could sense no hint of favoritism or emotion regarding her.

Obi-Wan was an expert at disguising his feelings.

Except perhaps where the Naboo Senator was concerned, the young man decided as the subject once more turned to the dating service he had been caught snooping in, and a fire lit behind Obi-Wan's normally complacent features.

"Now do you mind explaining to me what you were doing downloading and reading all my personal messages?"

Anakin cleared his throat nervously. "I wasn't reading them for myself, Master. I was reading them for you."

"So I gathered." Obi-Wan stated bluntly. "I heard you."

"You did?" Wizard, the young man thought. His idea had actually worked!

"And I wrote her back." Anakin admitted sheepishly.

Obi-Wan's face contorted into disbelief. "You did what?"

"You owe her an explanation after standing her up the way you did!"

"I don't owe her anything." Obi-Wan stood up and then slowly lowered himself back down when he realized he was still a little dizzy.

"What has she ever done to you to make you hate her so much?" The apprentice's voice raised in volume, but his Master matched his in intensity as well as volume, the older man leaning forward and glaring into the Anakin's eyes.

"She caused the death of hundreds of her own people and my own Master!"

Obi-Wam immediately closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Anakin recognized the gesture as a calming effort and an attempt to find his center, but where he would normally back off, the apprentice surged ahead. There was no way he was going to let this drop.

"When are you going to let this go? You can't keep living in the past, Master."

"You don't understand." Obi-Wan replied, his voice now much quieter.

"But I do understand." Anakin moved his chair closer to the bed. "Master Qui-Gon meant something to me too. He was the only person who believed in me."

The young man regarded the toe of his boot before continuing. "Padmé told me about everything that happened on Naboo. Well, almost everything." The apprentice grinned as he glanced up and saw the doubtful expression Obi-Wan wore before continuing.

"She was young and she made some mistakes, like we all do. Even you. She confessed and begged for your forgiveness, or so I've been told. You didn't forgive her, and you've been carrying around this grudge for years. It seems to me that you're the one who needs to ask for forgiveness, not her."

Silence filled the room for a several moments.

"She's a wonderful woman, Master. And if you weren't so in love with her, I'd consider going after her myself." Another grin appeared on the apprentice's face as the shock of his statement was revealed on Obi-Wan's.

Anakin waited for his Master to reply. To say something. Anything. But silence once more filled the room and his heart began to fill with worry.

He finally gave up and stood. "I'm going to go find the medic to inform him of your condition, and then I'm going to try to find us something to eat."

He turned to leave, but was stopped by Obi-Wan's hushed voice.

"Anakin. Before you go, could I borrow your datapad?"

A bright smile crept over the apprentice's face. "Sure thing, Master."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Anakin confirmed the clearance to land their ship at the temple before rising from the pilot's seat in order to inform his Master they were nearing Coruscant's orbit. For most of the two-day trip, Obi-Wan had been quiet and contemplative, spending most of his time pouring over Padmé's old messages the padawan had conveniently stored in his datareader.

The young man found Obi-Wan in the galley of the ship once more engrossed with the letters, a cup of something with the distinct odor of chav sitting on the table in front of him.

"We'll be in orbit in approximately ten minutes, Master." The young padawan announced from the corridor.

"Good." Obi-Wan replied without moving his focus away from the datapad he held in his hands. Anakin stood for a minute and watched his Master. Obi-Wan's reaction to his outburst on Sardis IV had been unexpected, but the padawan had felt the need to push Obi-Wan into admitting his attraction for the Naboo Senator. At least to himself.

Instead, Obi-Wan had become sullen and withdrawn. Was this a sign that he had given up hope, like Master Aayla had warned he might? And even though it seemed that he was absorbed in reading Padmé's letters, did that mean he'd forgiven her and was going to attempt to make amends? Or was he just wallowing in self-pity?

No. That couldn't be it. Even if his Master had given up on any possible chance with Padmé, he would never sit around and mope about it. Or would he?

"Master?" Anakin finally spoke up, prompting the rise of Obi-Wan's head and brow.

"Are…" He began, trying to choose his words carefully. "Are you going to write her again?"

"Yes, padawan." Obi-Wan answered simply, powering off the datapad and leaning back in his seat, his head tilted to one side.

"But are you going to tell her who you are?"

The Jedi Master's hand stroked through the copper-colored beard and sat pensive and silent for a while. "In due time." He answered finally.

The young Jedi smiled in response. That was at least a start.

"I'll go begin the landing cycle." Anakin stated before turning to retreat toward the bridge.

"Padawan?" Obi-Wan's voice stopped his movement.

"Yes, Master?"

"Thank you." The older Jedi quietly replied. "You were right."

"I know." Anakin answered followed with a cocky grin before once again returning to the bridge.

* * *

Dormé, the senator's faithful handmaiden and friend sat across from Padmé at dinner. The restaurant the young woman had chosen this evening was in the upper levels of Galactic City; its customers typically public officials or other such celebrities. It usually did not cater to the Jedi, and that was exactly what Padmé was counting on. She did not wish for another accidental meeting like the one at Dexter's Diner. 

Dormé' studied her employer as she picked away at her meal. The senator had been generally happy since finally receiving a reply through the dating service site a week ago, and actually had told her she had received several messages since, butPadmédidn't seem as ecstatic about it as she was before. Something had changed.

"I think the chef actually killed your meal before he cooked it, Mi'Lady." Dormé noted upon watching Padmé repeatedly stab the piece of nerf tenderloin on her plate.

"Huh?" Padmé replied before realizing what she was doing and lay aside her utensil. "Sorry. I'm afraid I'm not very good company tonight."

"Is it that shimona star guy? What happened? I thought you two were writing again?"

Padmé once again picked up her fork and began flicking around the vegetables on her plate. "I suppose I should be happy that we are, but I want more, Dormé. I don't want a relationship where all we do is write letters to each other for the rest of our lives." Padmé sighed, a small smile appearing as she met Dormé's gaze. "Although they are wonderful letters. He must be an author or something."

"So he hasn't even hinted about meeting up with you again?"

"No. Not really." Padmé replied softly. "But that's okay. If corresponding with me is all he wants for now, I'll deal with it."

Dormé shook her head sadly. How satisfying could a relationship like that possibly be? She then matched Padmé's small smile, trying to console her friend. However, her smile quickly turned to startled confusion as Padmé abruptly hid her face behind a quickly-elevated hand.

"Mi-Lady? What's the matter?"

"It's Obi-Wan!" The senator hissed from behind the shelter of her hand, one eye peering between her gapped fingers. "Dormé don't turn around! He'll see us!"

The young handmaiden sat rigidly still, but the brush of a dark brown cloak entered her peripheral vision and she turned her head to glance up at the Jedi. Obi-Wan, however, had his eyes focused on the young senator across from her, a comical expression on his face.

"Good evening, Master Kenobi." Dormé said, lightly kicking Padmé's shin underneath the table.

"Good evening." Obi-Wan answered politely with a smile before returning his attention back to the young woman whose hand had just now slowly crept down away from her face. "Mind if I join you?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Obi-Wan rested on the quite uncomfortable cot inside the small spacefreighter carrying he and his apprentice away from Sardis-IV.

Even though Master Secura and her padawan had successfully negotiated a peace treaty, the mission had be his responsibility. But for the second time in his life, he had lost his focus. He hadn't been listening to the Force, hadn't heard its warning. Instead, he was distracted by his stubborn refusal, his indignation, and the bitterness that had been slowly eating away at his soul.

And then he had decided to do something that he had only done once in his life. He had chosen retreat. He had been resigned to wipe away the memory of his past and the pain of refusing to follow what the Force was obviously leading him to.

But then somewhere in the darkness, beyond his physical pain, beyond his resentment and regret, her words came back to haunt him. His conscious mind knew it was his padawan's voice that was speaking, but it was easy to imagine it was her.

So instead of retreat, Obi-Wan was drawn out of despair and cast into the serenity of words he had once found comfort in, especially now, since he knew whose heart they had come from.

And when he awoke, he realized what he had to do. He had to fix this. He had to make things right. But it wasn't going to be easy.

Her reaction to him at the diner was shocking. But what choice had he given her. He had been just as rude.

And now that he had studied her letters in the light of the knowledge of their author, it was all too clear that she shone through every syllable. The girl that he had known on Naboo all those years ago with the same ferocity of her convictions, her strength, her intelligence, and her beauty. It was all there, in every word.

And she hated him.

But she didn't use to.

Somehow he had to prove he was the same man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The man that she loved now, although she wasn't aware of it.

But how?

Once upon a time, he hadn't had any difficulty charming a woman. It had come as easily to him as wielding his lightsaber. But finding himself standing outside of the upper level Coruscant restaurant, Obi-Wan discovered that it wasn't easy any more. In fact, he was scared to death.

He had tracked down the young senator through her personal secretary at the Senate. The older woman was more than eager to give him all the information he needed, which gave him some hope. It seemed that he possibly still had a way with women.

As he seated himself down next to Padmé at her table, he breathed deeply in nervous anticipation. He would definitely be needing those skills tonight.

"Your secretary told me where to find you." He began, smiling gently. He had apparently caught her off guard, which was an important aspect in any offensive strategy.

"Is that so?"

Her words were somewhat sardonic and Obi-Wan hurried on before she could add to her sarcasm.

"I was hoping I could talk with you regarding your involvement with the Loyalist Committee." The Jedi Knight noted the doubt of his sincerity, marked by the slight confusion in her eyes, and he grinned once more. "I wanted you to know that I support your efforts and if there is anything I can do to help, please let me know."

With a nod to her assistant, Obi-Wan reached out to offer Padmé his hand. She responded mostly from habit and numbly shook it. He lingered his grip ever so slightly, caressing her hand with his thumb.

"Have a pleasant evening." He stated before rising and leaving their table.

Padmé's eyes followed Obi-Wan as he left the restaurant, her gaze hovering on the doorway long after he had gone.

"What is going on?" She asked, turning to Dormé with incredulation in her voice and on her face.

"What do you mean?" The handmaiden feigned innocently, once more resuming her meal.

"He was nice!" The senator hissed quietly.

"He's always nice!" Dormé hissed back, receiving a cynical glare in return. "What?" She chuckled as Padmé's eyes continuing to bore holes through her. "Ask anyone, Mi'Lady. Obi-Wan Kenobi is one of the kindest and friendliest Knights in the Jedi Order."

"Well, he hasn't been that friendly to me." Padmé responded, crossing her arms on her chest in defiance.

"From what you've told me about your last meeting, it seems to me that you were the unfriendly one."

"Wait a minute.." Padmé interrupted hotly. "He was the one who….who…"

Padmé's brows furrowed. What had he done? She wondered. Other than question the validity of her literary choices, he hadn't said anything out of line. In fact, she was the one who had been rude.

"All right." She admitted. "He has manners, but that doesn't mean I have to like him, especially after what he did to me on Naboo."

Padmé shoved aside her uneaten meal and concentrated on the bubbles in her drink.

"Let's review that too, shall we?" The handmaiden responded casually, continuing to eat her meal. "You seduced him and he responded. He made love to you, but never actually told you he loved you. Then you decided to inform him of everything you had done at the worse possible moment."

"But…" Padmé attempted to butt in, but Dormé continued as if she hadn't heard her.

"You knew his time on Naboo was short. He would have left you no matter what. His mission was complete. You're just upset that he didn't forgive you."

"That's right!" Padmé threw up a pointed finger at her friend's seemingly valid point.

"But maybe he finally has." Dormé replied and Padmé's victorious finger dropped into her lap.

Is that what this is all about?

"But why now?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe it has something to do with his last mission. I hear that Master Obi-Wan was severely injured."

"He was?" Padmé responded with such concern that it brought a smile to the handmaiden's face.

"A head injury from what I understand. He was unconscious for several days."

Padmé sighed and then regarded her handmaiden curiously. "How do you know all this?"

Dormé finished the last bite on her plate and shoved it aside, leaning forward to keep their conversation private. "I've been dating Padawan Trell. He's Anakin's best friend."

The senator's mouth turned up in a wry grin. "Really? How did you meet him?"

"Of all the places." Dormé replied with a blush. "Coruscant Connections!" Both women giggled.

"I didn't think Jedi would ever use a dating service like that!" Padmé noted, her eyes quickly scanning up to the restaurant's exit.

I wonder…she began to think and then brushed the absurd thought from her mind. It was one thing for a Jedi Padawan to use a Holonet dating service, but a Jedi Master?

Impossible. He would never.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Obi-Wan stood inside one of the many turbolifts of the Galactic Senate building and hesitantly punched the button that would take him to the floor where Padmé's office was located.

It had been three days since he had spoken to her in the restaurant, and he couldn't wait any longer to see her again. He often visited the Senate regarding Jedi business, but it wasn't anything official that brought him here today.

The turbolift stopped on the fifth floor and an elderly senator that Obi-Wan recognized as Senator Bendon from Ithoria stepped in. Obi-Wan nodded a greeting, but just before the lift door closed, he stepped out.

This was too obvious. He couldn't even think of a good excuse as to why he was here in the first place. And he couldn't lie to her if she asked. Lying to Padmé was the last thing he wanted to do, especially when it was dishonesty that had gotten them into this mess in the first place.

This was too soon, he decided. He hadn't completely thought this through. Maybe some other time when he was better prepared.

Obi-Wan punched the descent button and waited until the turbolift once more reached the fifth floor, the doors sliding open to reveal a somewhat surprised, but quickly pleased-appearing Senator Amidala.

"Obi-Wan! What are you doing here? Ani told me that you two were being sent on a mission to the Rim."

The Jedi Master grinned at the young woman's pleasant nature and friendliness. She was such an amazing young woman. He gladly joined her on the lift, silently thanking the Force for the opportunity. The coincidence only confirmed his belief that he was doing the right thing. That they were meant to be together. He just had to be careful and do this right.

"The mission has been postponed." He responded, checking the control panel to ensure that the lift was heading for the lobby as his brain worked frantically for an answer to her question. "I was following up on some information from Senator, uhm, Bendon." Obi-Wan gritted his teeth at the lie. That had come a bit too easily, he thought, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet. It was too soon.

The lift eased into its descent and silence filled the small space. Obi-Wan grinned as he turned to take in the beauty of the young woman standing beside him, fighting the urge to reach over and release the dark curl that had entangled itself in her earring.

"I've been keeping up with the news concerning the formation of the Loyalist Committee." He stated instead. "Congratulations on your appointment."

"Thank you." Padmé's eyebrows twitched in curiosity. Once again, there was that infamous friendliness that Dormé had spoken of.

Maybe her handmaiden was right. Maybe Obi-Wan had finally forgiven her. The possibility warmed her heart and sent a flush along her skin.

"It seems that you've adjusted well to your life and career here on Coruscant." The Jedi Master stated kindly.

"Yes, I have. Mostly." Padmé responded with a smile. "Sometimes it's difficult. I miss my family, and Galactic City is so unlike Naboo. It's always busy and noisy. Home is quiet and peaceful. I miss the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves on the trees and the roar of the distant waterfalls."

Obi-Wan listened and carefully watched the young woman describing her homeworld. Her features took on a yearning quality, but she was practically glowing.

No. Not glowing. Radiant. That was the word. She was radiant and oh so very beautiful.

But behind that mask of radiance, he could detect a sadness, and he could blame no one else but himself for that. If only he hadn't been so selfish and could have forgiven her when she had asked him to. Then they could have at least been friends. Very good friends, he corrected himself. And he could have helped her acclimate to her life on Coruscant more quickly. And then perhaps the veil of happiness that she now wore would not be necessary. Maybe, she would be truly happy.

Perhaps it wasn't too late, he thought as the turbolift doors opened to reveal the expansive and crowded lobby of the senate building.

What now? She was obviously heading somewhere. Would it be too forward to ask what she was doing for second meal? Was it too early for second meal?

Obi-Wan returned her slight smile as he motioned for her to step from the lift, immediately following behind her.

Take it slow, Kenobi, he warned himself. No need to push things. This was much too important to rush.

And so with a deep bow and extension of his hand, he smiled broadly. "I hope you have a pleasant day, Padmé. And I hope to see you again soon."

But when he began to turn away, he felt a slight tug from the small hand that still grasped onto his, and he turned around to face her once more, his features revealing his own curiosity.

"Obi-Wan?" The tip of a pink tongue darted out to moisten her full lower lip and the Jedi Master could sense the hesitation in her voice. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea?" Her dark eyes scanned to the lobby diner behind them and then back to meet his gaze. "I mean, if you have the time." She began to ramble, her words now flowing quickly and more nervously. "Jedi are quite busy I understand, especially when training an apprentice, and I imagine that Anakin causes you quite a bit of trouble, so I…"

Her words abruptly halted as the brush of soft lips and a slightly coarse beard and moustache touched against her bare knuckles.

And then as a pair of aquamarine eyes met hers and a flash of white teeth caused her blood to race, she heard the words "It would be my pleasure, mi'lady," and suddenly, to Padmé Amidala, everything was right in the galaxy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

A set of dark brown eyes peered over the top edge of the latest copy of "The Coruscant Observer." Padmé was singing and Dormé couldn't recall the last time the young woman had sung, especially while reviewing senate reports.

The young handmaiden's face squinted in distaste as several slightly off-key notes fell on her ears. It was hard to tell what the song actually was due to Padmé's mumbling, but Dormé finally recognized the song as an old Naboo love ballad.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, the young woman put down her tabloid and peered at her employer.

Padmé felt the pair of eyes glaring at her and glanced up from her report. "What?"

The handmaiden's brow arched up as she speculated the cause of Padmé's good mood. "What is up with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Padmé innocently went back to entering statistics into her datapad.

"I mean, you don't usually sing while you're working. Did you get another letter from that shimona guy?"

"Yes." But that wasn't exactly what had cheered her up, and a small smile crossed Padmé's face as she recalled the events of the day. "I had tea with Obi-Wan today."

"Did you?" Dormé leaned forward, showing her undivided attention at this turn of events.

"He happened to be in the Senate building and we ran into one another. So I asked him to join me for tea." She stated matter-of-factly.

The handmaiden's head propped itself upon her hand as Padmé continued to pretend to work, casting her eyes up at the young woman and then back down to the datareader.

"And? What did you talk about?" She prompted her employer after a moment of silence.

"Just things. Politics mostly, and Anakin. I'd forgotten how wonderful his sense of humor is."

Once again, the senator's face took on a radiant glow, which Dormé found both alarming and quite interesting.

"That doesn't sound like much to get so excited about." She noted a bit cynically, testing her theory that there was more going on than the senator was willing to admit.

"I'm not excited." Padmé stated defensively. "I'm just pleased that we can be friends again."

"Mm hm." Dormé replied, not the least bit convinced.

"Stop it." Padmé gave up on her work and lay the datapad to the side on the sofa. "We're just friends. In fact, we're meeting for lunch tomorrow."

Dormé's face broke out in a wide grin, which was quickly attacked by the carefully aimed throw of a satin sofa pillow. "It's not like that! And besides, my heart belongs to somebody else."

"So he's written again?"

"Better than that. He wants to meet me." Padmé blushed slightly.

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon in the courtyard of the Coruscant Library."

Dormé regarded her friend carefully. She could sense the young woman's nervousness, but also her giddy anticipation. She just hoped that Padmé would be as happy with her faceless admirer as she obviously was with the Jedi Master. Perhaps the senator hadn't considered the fact that she could possibly be giving up an opportunity that would probably never become available again.

"And what about Obi-Wan?" She asked softly, carefully gauging the young woman's response.

Padmé mulled over the question in her mind before answering. What about him? He hadn't given her the time of day since her arrival to Coruscant, and that was two years ago. And then all of a sudden, he conveniently appears and wants to make amends? During the two times they've talked recently, he hadn't even brought up their past. Were they just supposed to forget it ever happened? Water under the bridge, so to speak?

A future with Obi-Wan was uncertain, to say the least. And besides, he hadn't made any effort to be anything more than charmingly friendly.

She was making the right decision. Her heart belonged to starsofshimona. Whoever he was. And the fact that she would be finding out his identity the next day was nerve-wracking to say the least.

"We're just friends." She finally answered. "He hasn't made any attempt to be otherwise."

And that's all she would say for now. She would enjoy the time she had gotten to share with Obi-Wan lately, and hope that it would erase the heartache and grief from the years past. Time spent with a new lover would probably erase the bad memories completely.

Things were definitely looking up. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The public service district of Galactic City located in the western hub included the senate building, courthouse, security station, several shopping units, and just as many restaurants; the public library and at its very edge, the Jedi Temple.

The restaurant where Obi-Wan had suggested that he and Padmé meet for lunch wasinside this district and within walking distance of her own apartment.

The young senator walked down the fairly busy thoroughfare heading in that direction, a slight breeze billowing the straight-line lilac sheath dress that she wore. Much more casually dressed than her typical business attire, Padmé was appreciative of the freedom of the light fabric. It was spring on Coruscant and it was a wonderfully warm day.

As she approached the service district, a smile lit her face. It was the one area in Galactic City where she didn't feel so homesick. Years before her arrival here, the Coruscant Beautification Committee had designed the district to include a variety of courtyards, tree-lined walkways, flower gardens, and open markets.

As the blossoms of several of the atofta trees drifted down to the walk, a few fell into her dark curled hair that she had left loose and flowing today, and Padmé laughed giddily. A group of beings passing by cast her strange looks, but she didn't care. For the first time in a very long time, she was happy.

There was only one thing that would make everything perfect. But that was something that Padmé had decided she wasn't going to think about. And she had come to that decision a whole ten hours ago. After she had sat up for several hours pondering the discussion she had had with Dormé.

Padmé had come to the realization that she was still in love with Obi-Wan, but she was also in love with her Holonet companion. And while one was her friend, she was hoping the other would be much more.

She smiled broadly as her eyes met her friend's. Obi-Wan was seated on one of the central courtyard benches, rose and bowed slightly upon her arrival. He grasped her outstretched hand in greeting and placed a brief kiss to her cheek.

"Hungry?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm famished!" Padmé replied, still standing close enough to the Jedi Master to see the reflection of herself in his eyes.

"Then let's go in. We have a table reserved on the veranda overlooking the gardens. Will that be all right?"

"That will be perfect." The young senator took ahold of the knight's offered arm as they entered the establishment.

Dinner was wonderful and the conversation was even better, but what was the most breathtaking was the scenery before her. The courtyard garden was her favorite place in Coruscant, and just beyond the pristine lake in the center of the yard, stood the central library. The sight of the building triggered her memory and Padmé quickly glanced down to her wrist chrono.

"I'm sorry, but am I keeping you from something?" Obi-Wan asked as he sipped his after-dinner kafé.

Padmé gazed over to the library and then smiled across the table, hesitating slightly in her answer. Why shouldn't she tell him? They were just friends. But she discovered that she was blushing as the words began to form, nevertheless.

"Actually, I have a date." She admitted, not quite sure how Obi-Wan would react.

"Really?" His gentle blue-green eyes sparkled with mischief. It was a look that Padmé was having to get used to. Again. "Anyone I know?"

"I'm not sure. Who all do you know?" The senator joked with a wink.

"A few beings." Obi-Wan joked back. "Perhaps a name or a description would help narrow them down."

Padmé chewed on her lower lip and studied the suddenly intriguing design of the tablecloth. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I don't know either one. In fact, we've never met face to face. We've only talked over…"

"The Holonet?" Obi-Wan finished for her.

"Yes!" Padmé responded with a bit of awe and curiosity.

"Coruscant Connections?" He continued.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Uhm.." The Jedi Master stammered. Had he given too much away too soon? "Padawan Trell was talking about it." Obi-Wan hurriedly explained.

"Ah, yes. He and Dormé have been dating quite regularly, haven't they?"

The Jedi released a small sighdue to her obvious acceptance of his explanation.

Padmé once again checked her wrist chrono and Obi-Wan suggested that they leave.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked once they had reached the courtyard.

"The library. Actually, the left bench by the front door." She corrected specifically with a smile.

"Then allow me to escort you, mi'lady." Obi-Wan bowed and gestured that direction with his hand.

"I would be honored." Padmé teased back with a curtsey.

They walked side by side along the stone walkway that bordered the small, glistening lake, taking in the view of the blossom-laden trees and the delicate flowering hedges.

"So this is the first time you're going to meet?" Obi-Wan asked after a pause of silence.

"Yes." Padmé answered as she began to experience a fluttering in her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

His question stopped Padmé in her tracks and she turned to face her friend. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you can't always trust people that you meet on the Holonet." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I hear there are stalkers and lunatics on there that prey on beautiful young women such as yourself."

"Well, he's not one of them." Padmé responded with a wry grin. Obi-Wan sure was in a mood today. And she found that she liked it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." The young senator began walking once more. "He's the most wonderful man I've ever had the chance to talk to. He's compassionate, caring, tenderhearted, intelligent, and very funny."

After more silence, Padmé cast a glance in Obi-Wan's direction, and noted a smug smile and nodding of his copper head.

"What?" She asked him, not understanding the gesture.

"Nothing. But, it sounds like you're in love with him. You probably_ should_ meet him."

The bench was within sight and Padmé stopped and once again turned to her escort. "I do love him." She responded, watching the face of the man standing quite close to her.

His eyes revealed that sparkle of mischief again, but also something she couldn't quite describe, but didn't have the chance to review long as his eyes had moved down to focus on her mouth. And then the fluttering in her stomach increased tenfold.

"He's a lucky man." Obi-Wan's said, his voice barely above a whisper.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Lucky.." Padmé breathlessly replied, her eyes also moving down to the soft lips perched just above her own.

"Padmé?" The mouth she was focused on formed her name and all Padmé was capable of replying was a 'Huh?'

"Look at me." Obi-Wan urged her, reaching out to grasp her hand in his. "Before you go, I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting my grief and my anger get in the way of our friendship for so long."

"Obi-Wan, I.."

"Let me finish." The Jedi Master interrupted kindly, now grasping onto both of Padmé's small, trembling hands. "I wish I could go back and change what happened. How I acted. If I could, there's no telling where we would be today, but I know that we would be together."

"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Padmé sighed sorrowfully, her heart being torn in two. Her date should be arriving at any minute and she didn't want to take a chance at him seeing them together like this.

"I understand. I wish you well, Padmé Amidala. If you don't mind, I'm going to hang around and make sure your companion is trustworthy."

"Thank you." She forced a smile and squeezed the strong hands that held hers before turning and slowly walking toward the library entrance.

One glance behind her was met with a smile disguised behind a neatly trimmed beard and Padmé took a deep breath and continued toward her goal.

As she neared the designated bench, she noticed that someone had left a novel sitting on it. Only when she picked it up and read the title, did she understand its significance.

"A Book of Shimona Poetry." She read aloud softly, opening the book to the place marked with a red satin ribbon. Inside was pressed a single blue moon thistle, her favorite flower. She picked up the delicate dried bud and pressed it to her nose, inhaling its lingering fragrance.

Glancing around and up the steps leading to the library entrance, Padmé was momentarily confused. Perhaps he had left the book and went inside. Surely, he'd be right back.

She returned her attention to the passage and recognized it immediately, and then began speaking the words that had seemingly intertwined her destiny with her anonymous love.

"Tonight I can write the saddest lines.

Write, for example,'The night is shattered  
and the blue stars shiver in the distance.'

The night wind revolves in the sky and sings.

Tonight I can write the saddest lines.  
I loved her, and sometimes she loved me too."

Suddenly, a male voice picked up the lyric from where she left off, the volume becoming louder as the voice came closer. Padmé shivered as she realized that she recognized that voice, and she turned to stare in confusion at the Jedi Knight who slowly approached her, clutching the beloved poetry to her chest.

"Through nights like this one I held her in my arms  
I kissed her again and again under the endless sky.

She loved me sometimes, and I loved her too.  
How could one not have loved her great still eyes.

Tonight I can write the saddest lines.  
To think that I do not have her. To feel that I have lost her.

To hear the immense night, still more immense without her.  
And the verse falls to the soul like dew to the pasture.

What does it matter that my love could not keep her.  
The night is shattered and she is not with me.

This is all. In the distance someone is singing. In the distance.  
My soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.

My sight searches for her as though to go to her.  
My heart looks for her, and she is not with me.

The same night whitening the same trees.  
We, of that time, are no longer the same.

I no longer love her, that's certain, but how I loved her.  
My voice tried to find the wind to touch her hearing.

Another's. She will be another's. Like my kisses before.  
Her voice. Her bright body. Her infinite eyes.

I no longer love her, that's certain, but maybe I love her.  
Love is so short, forgetting is so long.

Because through nights like this one I held her in my arms  
my soul is not satisfied that it has lost her.

Though this be the last pain that she makes me suffer  
and these the last verses that I write for her."

When Obi-Wan had ended his recitation, he was hovering over Padmé, smiling warmly. His hand stole inside his brown tunic to retrieve another blue thistle, this one freshly picked and he handed it to Padmé.

"I…" She stammered as she accepted the gift, her brows furrowing in confusion. "You…you are?…"

"Stars of Shimona." Obi-Wan finished for her, taking the book from her and laying it back down upon the bench so that he could once more take her trembling hands in his own. "Hello there melancholy lady." He teased with a grin, but quickly turned somber as he suddenly could not interpret the expression that Padmé now wore.

Her eyes darted to and fro trying to make some sense of the situation. Was it possible? Could he truly be the one she had been talking to this whole time?

Her eyes refocused on the concerned man standing over her. The diner, she remembered with a panic. She had been so awful to him!

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan prompted, watching her face closely.

"But what about those terrible things I said to you in the diner?" Her confusion was replaced with worry.

Obi-Wan, however, revealed a look of complete relief and happiness, reaching out and drawing the beautiful young senator into his arms.

"Darling, that's in the past. You really need to learn to let things go."

A slow realization dawned upon Padmé's face as she looked up into the clear-blue eyes of the man before her. A man that she loved and finally, one who loved her back.

A quick study of his mouth once more relayed her desire and Obi-Wan answered her call, sealing her trembling lips with his own, drawing her as close as possible, underneath the drifting white blossoms of the atofta trees.

At the edge of the lake that separated the library from the shopping district stood a gangly Jedi Padawan, whose hand quickly reached down to answer his comlink.

"What is it?"

"Anakin? Are you going to make it to laserball practice tonight or not?" The voice asked in irritation.

The young man looked once more to the couple beyond the lake who obviously had no concern that they were making out in a public park and he smiled broadly.

"Trell, no problem. I'll be there!"

-end-

* * *

AN: If you hadn't figured it out already – this was an adaptation to the wonderful romantic comedy, "You've Got Mail." It's one of my favorite movies and I wanted to see if I could Obidalize it. ; ) 

The poem included throughout the story is "Tonight I Write the Saddest Lines" by Pablo Neruda. (I made up the Shimona name). : )

Thanks for the reviews and thekindcomments. I am putting "A Time of Reckoning" on the back burner for a while, because I am eager to begin a new story that I've been working on for the past couple of days. Don't worry though, I'll come back to Reckoning at a later date. See you soon!


End file.
